Harry Potter and the Horrendous Hormones
by ThePhoenixLament
Summary: Ron is dating Lavender. Ron is having an affair with Hermione. Ginny's dating Dean, but Harry likes Ginny. Ginny likes Harry. And WHO does Mr. Filch like? Sixth year is full of horrendous hormones for our Harry Potter crew. POV varies, slightly AU. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Surrender

_**~Chapter One~**_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione put down her book for the hundredth time that night and checked her watch again. 23:50 P.M. It was almost midnight and Ron would be expecting her soon.

Hermione rubbed the tired tears out of her eyes. Ron had insisted that they both sleep before their nightly meeting in the prefects' bathroom, but she was too petrified to accidentally sleep past midnight and miss their meeting. It had taken a long time to get Ron admit his feelings for her, and she wasn't going to ruin it by making him feel as if she was rejecting him.

Yes. She knew it was wrong. Ron was dating Lavender; that nasty hag of a girl. Hermione had been so jealous and upset. So she eventually cornered Ron and told him how he felt, and, flustered, Ron told her the truth. He was using Lavender to get Hermione's attention. And so the affair began.

Hermione rolled out of bed and quietly let her sock-clad feet touch the floor. She turned slowly to make sure her roommates were still asleep. Then she scratched her fluffy chestnut hair and stood up.

As she tiptoed to the bathroom, she wondered what would happen if Lavender woke up and followed Hermione. How disastrous it would be. She imagined the embarrassment; girls in her year would call her horrid names like a tramp or a whore, and Hermione would never be able to live with it.

A glance to make sure everyone was asleep reassured Hermione enough to let her shut the bathroom door and examine her sleep face in the mirror. Her white tank top strap had slipped over her shoulder and she considered fixing it, but decided that it would add to the "sleepy" affect she was going for.

Hermione splashed some cold water on her face and brushed the dirt out of her hair. She rubbed some baby powder on her arms and legs for softness, and then rubbed some cream on her face. It wasn't hers, it belonged to one of the other girls, but she was sure they wouldn't notice.

Hermione pulled at her nose and her lips, as if that would make them less plain and more appealing. She used one of the other girls' eyelash lengthener and then gave herself another once over. It was the best she could do. Sighing, Hermione put on some slippers, tucked her wand into the side of her plaid pajama shorts, and exited the girls' dormitories.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on rolled over in his bed and his eyes flipped open. The digital clock on the bedside table read 23:55.

Thank God. He thought. If he had woken just five minutes later he would've been late. He would've hurt Hermione more than he already had this year. He rolled out of bed loudly and headed to the bathroom. He knew he should've been quieter, but he knew that no one could hear him over Neville's snoring.

He finally reached the bathroom. In the mirror he saw his orange hair messy and sticking up. His eyelashes were heavy with sleepy dust. Drool dripped from one side of his mouth. His T-shirt had some drool on it as well. He got a tissue and began wiping his shirt, but when that only left dust all over him he decided to ditch the shirt all together. He threw it on the toilet, and examined his bare chest in the mirror. Will she think I'm chubby? Ron worried. Not wanting to deal with it if she did, he pulled his muscle shirt out from inside the tee he threw off and put it on.

Better, he thought. Ron washed his face with cold water and slicked his hair to the side with a part so that it would stay down. His pinstriped pants look too weird, so he pulled them off. He looked at himself. He was wearing a muscle shirt and boxers. His feet were bare.

He wondered what Lavender would think if she saw him. She'd probably think he was trying to sneak out to see her. He chuckled at the mere thought. _As if_.

Ron realized he was running out of time and hurried down the stairs to the common room. Hermione wasn't there. She'd probably left already. He shoved through the portrait hole quickly, ignoring the Fat Lady's screeching of protest as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione used her wand to turn every faucet in the prefects' bathroom so that the tub would fill quickly. Inhaling the scent of the sweet bubbly water, she dangled her feet over the edge. She leaned back onto the floor and stared at the high ceiling. As Hermione gazed at the beautiful sleeping mermaid, she wondered if she had chosen a less distracting meeting place. The seductive sighs of the blonde mermaid would certainly catch Ron's attention. He was only a boy, after all.

She checked her watch. 24:00. It was exactly midnight. She could see the moon high in the sky through the long bathroom windows. Moonlight flooded into the room and covered every surface with a dreamlike white glow. It was perfect. If only Ron was actually here. She sighed. Maybe this whole meeting-in-secret thing _was_ a bad idea. But she threw away the thought as quickly as it had come.

Suddenly she heard loud footsteps outside in the hallways. Jumping quickly to her feet Hermione turned off the loud faucets and hid in a stall. She silently scolded herself for not performing a silencing charm before pouring the water. Hermione's breaths and heartbeat suddenly intensified in sound and she could no longer here anything in the hallway. She just had to wait and pray she wouldn't get caught.

After what felt like a lifetime, the door creaked open. Heavy footsteps fell on the floor. Hermione breathed out. It was Ron. She pushed open the door and peaked at him.

Ron was standing at the edge of the tub, obviously confused as to why it was half-full with pink bubbly water and there was no sign of his mistress.

Hermione tiptoed out of the stall and then paused, making sure Ron didn't hear her. Then she tiptoed again until she was right behind him. Briefly she examined him. He looked cute, with his baggy boxers and loose muscle shirt. His hair looked a little wet, though. She wondered if Ron sweated while he slept.

Hermione lifted her hand and slid her fingers in front of Ron's eyes. She felt him tense up, and then loosen when he realized it was just her.

"Guess who?" Hermione whispered, giggling. She sighed when Ron's large hands held her own and then he turned around and looked at her.

Looking at each was blatantly acknowledging that they had feelings for each other. It made Hermione blush violently. Ron gave a little half-smile when he saw the blood rush to Hermione's cheeks. His hands let go of hers and Hermione held her breath when he cupped her face gently.

This was what they'd been waiting for all day. As they shamelessly argued, this was all they were really thinking about. Hermione closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides as Ron's lips touched hers. She sank into their embrace and let her body be taken over by this sweet surrender.


	2. Chapter 2: Tardiness

**_~Chapter Two~_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>hit. What time is it?" Ron woke groggily. He was back in his bed in the boy's dormitories. He and Hermione had said goodnight at about 1:00 earlier this morning. Exhausted, he'd drifted off after less than five minutes and he knew that he was going to wake late, but not _this _bloody late.

The time was eight thirty. He was an hour late for breakfast, and half an hour late for History of Magic. He wasn't really bothered about class, but how was he going to make it through the day without some food?

Groaning, he leaped out of bed. Why hadn't anyone woke him up? He dressed quickly and, expecting he common room to be empty, he was shocked when he saw Lavender waiting for him.

"Lavender?" Ron said in disbelief. "Aren't you late for class?"

"Won-Won!" Lavender exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissing him passionately. "I was so worried when you didn't wake up? Do you want some toast? I saved you some from breakfast?" She looked up at Ron's tall frame lovingly. Ron wondered vaguely how she managed to make every sentence come out sounding like a question.

"Thanks," Ron said gruffly. He took the toast in Lavender's hand and chewed quickly. Despite her annoying demeanor he was grateful for Lavender's kindness. "Walk to History of Magic with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lavender agreed. She leaned heavily into him and Ron awkwardly put his arm around her. After making it out of the portrait hall and walking down the stairs like this, Ron gently pushed her away and kept Lavender satisfied by holding her hand.

When they arrived in class, Professor Binns was droning as usual, and he somehow didn't notice them arrive. Ron made angry eye contact with Harry, and Harry shrugged and lifted an eyebrow as if to say,_Whatever._

Ron tried to navigate his way to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, but Lavender's hand tugged him to where _her _friends were sitting. Not only did Ron have to endure Professor Binns' monotone for the next thirty minutes, he also had to listen to Lavender and her friends giggle every time he looked at them.

Ron looked to his left and saw Hermione looking at him. He tried to say with his expression, _What can I do?_ But Hermione just tightened her chin and concentrated on her quill and her notes. Ron sighed in defeat and placed his chin in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>or Hermione, her morning classes flew by way too quickly. Quickly the sun rose to the middle of the sky and it was time for lunch. After watching Ron and Lavender cozy up together right after Hermione and Ron had shared a wonderful evening, Hermione just didn't want to endure another period of watching them. So Hermione hurried away, leaving Ron and Harry to meander their way to the Great Hall.

Now Hermione was in the library. Having finished her lunch, she was getting some homework done early. The library was blissfully silent and Hermione felt as though she could stay there, alone, forever.

Hermione looked back down at her Potions book. It was describing how to mix in some wolfsbane and lavender…

_Lavender_. Hermione swallowed painfully. She pictured Lavender feeding Ron some lunch in the Great Hall. Wiping his face gently and kissing him. She remembered the way they snogged when Gryffindor won the Quidditch match. Hermione remembered the pain, the thought that maybe what she thought she shared with Ron was all her imagination.

And then she realized the enormity of her situation. She was secretly meeting her best friend who was in a relationship. She had agreed to degrade herself by sneaking around and avoiding Ron's girlfriend. This time she really had turned into a scarlet woman. And for what? Because Ron was too much of a coward to tell his girlfriend he didn't want to see her anymore.

Hermione dropped her apple with a bang, disturbing the silence. Her mixed feelings of anger, misery, and shame boiled over and caused her to cry. What had she become?

She watched tears pool on her textbook and soak the pages. Hermione wiped her face and dried her book with her wand.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione whipped her head around and was face-to-face with Ginny. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, you weren't at lunch, and Harry told me you were here, so I just wanted to see if you were okay." Ginny gathered her long red hair and transferred it to one shoulder. Her expression changed with concerned when she saw Hermione's red face. "_Are _you okay?"

Hermione sighed. She had been battling with herself about whether to tell anyone. Ginny was really her only good girlfriend and she knew Harry would never understand. But Ginny was Ron's _sister_. She could either get angry with Ron or be disgusted with Hermione. But Hermione couldn't deal with this on her own.

"I'm not that great, honestly," Hermione finally said. She started nervously twirling her hair.

"Why?" Ginny sat down on the desk Hermione was working at.

"I kind of got myself into a situation I can't get out of," Hermione said to her textbook. "If I try to end it I'll end up with an awkward problem with my friend, and if I don't end it I'll ultimately be the victim of harassment."

Ginny's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Hermione, you can't expect me to understand what you're talking about."

Hermione breathed in deeply and tucked her chin into her chest. "I've been seeing Ron in secret for about a week now. I told him that I was confused about my feelings because he was going out with Lavender. He told me he felt the same way and we just started meeting in the prefects' bathroom last Monday." She didn't dare look up to see Ginny's reaction because she was too afraid.

Hermione heard Ginny sigh. "I knew this was going to happen eventually," Ginny murmured. "I just didn't think in these circumstances." She looked at Hermione. "Didn't you feel your moral compass go off at_all_?"

"Yes," Hermione insisted. "All the time. But I can't pretend that I don't have overwhelming feelings for him." She took the chance and looked up. But the only thing Ginny's expression gave away was that of disgust; Hermione couldn't figure out if it was digust with her or disgust that anyone would have feelings for her brother.

"You know what?" Ginny said. "I have no idea how to solve this, Hermione; I'm just glad you were comfortable enough to tell me. What you need to do is tell Ron how you feel – _again – _when you meet tonight. Hopefully he'll have the guts to break up with Lavender." Ginny gave Hermione a weak smile, and then enclosed her in a supportive hug.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione spent four sleepless hours tossing and turning in her bed, checking her watch, and shivering. Tonight was significantly colder than yesterday. She figured she'd have to show up in with Ron in her dressing gown.

She checked her clock again. She wouldn't have to leave for about half an hour, but Hermione couldn't take the restless waiting any longer. She had an outpouring of feelings that she needed to let out to Ron. So Hermione jumped out of bed and pulled on her sweatpants instead of shorts. It was just too cold. She kept her worn tank top on anyway though.

She examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffier and bags hung under her eyes. Her stress was showing evidently in her expression. Without a second thought, Hermione took her wand and quickly used a spell to hide her tired eyes. She threw some water in her face, and brushed her teeth.

Sighing, Hermione spent the next ten minutes staring at herself, wondering how on earth she got herself into this situation. It seemed that honesty was the worst way to go. If she hadn't been concentrating too much on her face and less on noise, she would have noticed one girl in her dorm wake up. And she would have noticed that girl quietly step downstairs. As Hermione made her own way downstairs, she didn't even hear the gasp of the girl hiding behind an armchair.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on was late. Again.

He was meeting Hermione at midnight. It was now five minutes past midnight. He'd only just rolled out of bed and he had zero time to make himself the least bit presentable. He carelessly thundered down the stairs and was almost through the portrait hole when he heard the dreadful sound.

"Won-Won?" Ron froze. "Won-Won, where are you going?" the normally sweet voice of Lavender Brown was now laced with suspicion.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ron lied. "Why are you down here?"

Lavender crossed her arms over her graphic tee and tapped her foot under her long flannel pajama pants. "Why did you look like you were going to leave the common room? Were you following Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Ron's voice cracked. He had to think of an excuse, and _fast_. "You saw Hermione?"

"Stop avoiding the question!" Lavender was close to shrieking. "How could you cheat on me?"

"_What_?" Ron would've been outraged if her accusations weren't true. But even though they were, it was annoying that she was assuming something when she had seen no proof. "I'm _not _cheating on you!"

Lavender's lower lip trembled. "I don't believe you."

Sighing, Ron leaned forward and kissed Lavender briefly on the lips. Then he kissed her hand. The short contact was enough to convince Lavender he was telling the truth. She kissed him more passionately and apologized earnestly for her irrationality. All Ron could think about was how the hell he was going to explain why he didn't show up to Hermione.

Every step he took up to the boys' dormitories was heavy with guilt.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakup & Makeup

_**~Chapter Three~**_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on was thirty minutes late.

Hermione checked her watch again. She hoped that it was wrong, that maybe she'd read her clocks wrong. Maybe she was too early? Or even too late? But she knew the clock didn't lie, and neither did her eyes. Ron hadn't come. And it didn't look like he was coming.

Hermione swung her feet in the full tub. The water had gone cold from sitting stagnant to long. She took out her wand and pointed it at the water. "_Incendio_," she murmured. Orange flames appeared from the end of her wand and danced on top of the still bathwater. She watched them flicker absentmindedly. She felt exactly the same way she did when Ron and Lavender kissed in front of everyone.

If only she had a huge crowed to watch her. Hermione would be all set: confused, hurt, and humiliated. She stared at the bright fire and swung her feet again. The sound of the trickling water was just the thing that triggered the hot tears from behind her eyes. She didn't let them fall for long.

This would be the last time Ron Weasley made her feel this way. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Hermione didn't even understand why she fell for his tricks. All she ever ended up with was heartache. She pointed her wand at the water, engorged the flames, and then stood up. She stripped down all her clothes and plunged into the tub, right into the flames. Hermione's arms were wrapped around her knees, cannonball style. The hot burn only lasted a second and then Hermione hit the bottom of the tub. Bubbles escaped the side of her mouth as she swam upwards and took a deep breath in.

She leaned back on one side of the tub, watching the fire dance for a long time. Finally she pointed her wand a final time and said, "_Aguamenti." _The flames slowly died down. Hermione let the tub drain out and used a towel to squeeze water out of her ears and dry her slicked back frizzy hair. Hermione wrapped the peach-colored towel around her body and bundled up her clothes. Right now she couldn't care less if she got caught meandering her way back to Gryffindor Tower, barefoot and wet.

Hermione had created a strong barrier around herself. She wasn't going to get hurt anymore. It was a one-woman show now. And Hermione was the star.

* * *

><p><strong>"H<strong>ermione, _what happened_?" Harry asked for the third time. He, Ron, and Hermione were walking in Hogsmeade. Hermione's long bushy brown hair was squished in a fuzzy hat, and her arms, snug in a brown velvet jacket, were crossed. Inside the jacket were fluffy feathers that kept her warm. Last night, she had gone to bed at about quarter to one a.m. She spent thirty minutes after that thinking about how she was _not _going to think about Ron.

"Why do you think anything happened?" Hermione said, keeping her gaze on the sky. She knew that if she looked at Harry her expression would betray her words.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione, something's bothering you," Harry insisted.

"Well maybe you _are_ stupid, because _nothing's wrong_!" Hermione retorted, her last two words being spit from her mouth. Harry flinched, and Hermione felt a stab of guilt. Harry wasn't responsible for Ron's insensitivity. But as long as Ron was with them she was not telling anyone why she was angry.

This morning Ron had tried in vain to speak to her, to give her what ridiculous excuse he thought she would believe. But Hermione wasn't going to fall for it, not this time. She'd avoided him all morning. Why was she going to speak to him? He was with Lavender! Hermione wasn't going to get in the way of true love.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on shoved his hand in his pockets and kicked the snowbank as hard as he could. A spray of snow rose up into his face. He kicked the snow bank again, harder, in frustration. How could he have been so stupid to let down Hermione? He cared about her, more so than any other girl, and he'd ruined his chances with her beyond repair. Ron had no idea what to do. He wanted to prove to Hermione that he really cared about her. But how?

An image appeared in his mind. _Lavender_. If Ron broke up with Lavender, would Hermione understand what he was willing to go through for her? He tightened his jaw. He certainly was willing to do so, because Lavender really didn't mean much to him. He just didn't know how to do it in a way that Hermione would notice, and he didn't know how to let down Lavender gently. After all, he'd just told her last night that he wasn't cheating on her with Hermione and that he cared about her. What would Lavender do if Ron broke up with her and then began going out with Hermione minutes later?

Ron kicked the snowbank so hard that he hit ice. "Ahh!" He muttered under his breath, trying to shake the pain out of his toes. Harry and Hermione were in Three Broomsticks right now. He had only been in there a second until he left, not able to take the wrath of Hermione's hateful gaze. He'd never felt so embarrassed and ashamed in his life. But now he knew what to do. He turned away from the snowbank and started making his way back to Hogwarts.

Lavender was curled up in a soft armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Ron shrugged off his jacket and gloves and walked up to her. Her curly blonde hair was fanned around her face. She'd fallen asleep doing homework. Ron pushed a strand of hair from Lavender's face, wishing he didn't have to hurt her so much. He decided, being the coward that he knew he was, he'd wait until she woke up. He sat down in an armchair across from her.

It wasn't long until Harry and Hermione came back in. Ron listened to Hermione chatter about how they had to get their Potions homework done if they wanted to have any fun this weekend. He felt a brief stab of pity for Harry, who had to listen to Hermione's school-jabber. But at this point Ron wished he could listen to it himself.

To his luck, he saw Lavender waking up. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Won-Won!" She said, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Ron looked across quickly at Hermione and saw her jaw tighten and her blink a few times. His heart sunk with guilt. "Hey, Lavender," Ron said quietly to his sleepy girlfriend. "I have to talk to you."

Lavender blinked in confusion. "What is it?" she asked.

"I kind of... well... it's like this... I don't... well, I kind of..." Ron managed to stop himself in his stupid jabbering. How was he going to do this? "I kind of don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Seeing her expression, he added, "But it's not you, it's me! I mean well, it is you as well, you're really annoying..." _Shit_. He really wasn't good at this. "But I realize I don't really like you as much as I did... or should." Ron took a deep breath. "And I... I kind of... I.. I.. I like someone else." He closed his eyes briefly. He wanted so desperately to look over at Hermione, but he knew that would give Lavender the wrong idea.

Ron finally opened his eyes. Lavender was staring at him with her mouth slightly open, as though she was trying to figure how to react. Her teeth clenched but her eyes moistened. Her chin quivered but her eyebrows rose. Ron couldn't figure out how if he should prepare for her to yell at him or for her to cry.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Lavender's voice shook. Finally her eyes couldn't take it and tears dribbled down her now pale face. Ron didn't deny it.

"What has she got that I haven't?" Lavender demanded, but she couldn't speak anymore. Her chin quivered again until she sobbed. Then she ran to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

Thankfully, not many people had been listening. Both Ron and Lavender were talking quietly. Ron finally sneaked a glance at Hermione. Her eyes were glued to her parchment, but they were twinkling.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on couldn't take being trapped in the common room any longer. He strolled down the corridor and down the staircase. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed some time to himself. Ron wondered if he should go into the Room of Requirement. He didn't know what it could do for him, but he just went there anyway.

He walked three times in front of the wall and it finally fashioned a door. Ron had opened the door and was about to open it when someone shoved him inside and came in behind him.

He turned around quickly and was attacked by a pair of lips. _Hermione_. He'd done it. He'd got her back. Hermione was kissing with so much passion. He held her back and she jumped into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Hermione whispered into his ear. Ron felt his ears go pink as Hermione giggled into it. She started kissing his neck. Ron took the opportunity to see what the Room of Requirement had made for them. There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and a huge hammock on the other side of the room. There was a little pool in the middle of the room. Ron couldn't see anymore when Hermione returned to his mouth.

Ron molded his lips onto hers, and finally their tongues met. He started walking towards the hammock. He sat back down on it with Hermione on his lap.

Nothing could have ruined this moment. Nothing, of course, but a sound on the door. Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked at the door. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Dunno," Ron said. The doorknob started to turn. "Shit."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and ran towards the back of the room. There was a huge wardrobe that they could try to hide in until they could escape. Ron helped Hermione in first and then he climbed in. He left the door open a crack.

A shabby cat stepped in the room first. It was Mrs. Norris. Her milky eyes focused on the wardrobe. Ron tensed. She knew they were there. But how had she gotten in without Filch? Where _was_ Filch? And how could Filch get in if he wasn't a wizard?

"What is it?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Mrs. Norris," Ron answered. He watched the door open again. Filch walked with a taller woman on his arm. Ron closed his eyes and groaned. It was Mr. Filch and Madam Pince. He and Hermione had been sharing the same room as this old couple! He opened his eyes again to look at them, and shuddered. Filch and Madam Pince were snogging in the exact same place and way that he and Hermione had been.

Hermione stared at him in confusion, and Ron shifted over so Hermione could see. She jumped back quickly and then their eyes met. They succumbed to a fit of silent giggles. Ron didn't care that he stuffed into a tiny wardrobe with his knees pressed against his face. He was just happy that Hermione had forgiven him.

"Next time," Hermione choked, "just stick with the prefects' bathroom."


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses & Disses

**_~Chapter Four~_**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>arry's green eyes kept flicking between his two best friends suspiciously. Ron was on his right and Hermione was on his left. He couldn't understand how yesterday they hardly wanted to look at each other, but now all they did was giggle. Harry, like everyone else who knew Ron and Hermione, understood that they liked each other. He knew they were too awkward to ever let each other know, so Harry had never considered what it would be like if they ever started going out. Now that it was a possibility, he was worried. What would happen if the two of them broke up and became enemies, or at least awkward around each other? Harry wouldn't be able to cope without them; they were his rock. And what if they became like Bill and Fleur, too ridiculously happy to be around?

Harry stopped trying to turn his mouse into a guinea pig for a moment and leaned over to Ron. "Is there something I'm missing?" he muttered, keeping his eyes on Professor McGonagall. He really couldn't afford points taken from Gryffindor.

Ron was still unsuccessfully attempting to make his guinea pig lose its mousy tail and gray fur. "What are you talking about?" Ron replied, his eyes focused on his desk.

Harry stared at him. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head. He'd ask Ron about it again later. What could he do? He just couldn't understand his friend hiding something from him when he shared everything with them.

_Then again_, said that little voice in his head, _you haven't told them about your little crush on Ginny, have you?_ Harry tightened his jaw and looked at his guinea pig again. He still didn't know what he was going to do with that problem. He decided to just leave the inward argument at that.

"Potter, I was sure I told the class that you have to use your _wand_ for this, not your eyes." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry from her desk. Harry had been leaning over his desk as he daydreamed.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry murmured.

Professor McGonagall just gave a small flick of the head and transformed into a tabby cat. She walked between the desks and sat on top of them, observing. Finally the bell rang.

Quickly returning to her human form, Professor McGonagall barked, "For those of you who have failed to transfigure your guinea pigs, I want twenty inches of parchment on the correct maneuver and mindset needed for this _simple _task. For those of you successful in your Transfiguration, congratulations."

Harry, Ron, and others who failed groaned. They already had tons of homework today. Harry had to write ten inches on some war in History of Magic, which he hadn't even paid attention to, fifteen inches of parchment on Inferi for Snape, and write a report on his magical plant for Herbology. All due for tomorrow. He just hoped that Hermione wouldn't be too busy giggling with Ron to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>"H<strong>arry, I don't understand," said Hermione. "Why can't you figure out what you did wrong? You have to _concentrate_ on your goal. You don't _want _to transfigure, you _need _to. It is a wordless spell; you must enunciate the words in your mind. _Point_ your wand with precision. Flick quickly. If you are following these steps, it is easy!" Hermione had been doing everything she said, and her cup of tea had become a small lizard. "Oh!" she laughed. Then she started giggling which turned into full-out cracking up. Her brown eyes met Ron's blue ones and she laughed much harder than the joke required.

"Wait, what was that last bit again?" Harry asked.

"_Point _with precision! Flick quickly!" Ron mocked Hermione. Instead of getting angry, Hermione started laughing so hard her eyes filled with tears.

"For the love of God," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut it," Hermione told him. She was in a really good mood; she wasn't going to let Harry ruin it. She noticed Ron had gone quiet and, blinking laugh-tears out of her eyes, followed his gaze. Hermione noticed him staring at Ginny and Dean cuddling on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"I don't bloody believe this," said Ron gruffly.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione's brown eyes crinkled in concern. She knew what he was reacting to. She was just stalling before he went and made a fool of himself.

"Look at what my bloody sister is doing," Ron said, swearing again. "I can't believe she's snogging that prat in front of everyone."

Harry glanced up and Hermione shuffled from her position on the floor. Sighing, Hermione looked over at Ginny and Dean again. They were now kissing, loudly and obnoxiously. Hermione felt a stab of embarrassment for her friend and looked down, blushing. She willed Ginny to stop before she created a scene. Glancing quickly at Harry she noticed his face was void of any color; his mouth was slightly open as though he had just realized something crucial.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Ron, I thought you considered Dean a good friend of yours," she pointed out, trying to stop Ron from getting upset. She couldn't believe that just because Ron's friend was kissing his sister all memories of their friendship was gone.

"That was before he starting feeling up my sister," Ron growled. Hermione looked up again and Harry's mouth dropped open. Dean's hands were on Ginny's back and they started to go down towards her arse. After something that looked like a squeeze Dean's arms seemed to get closer to the inside of Ginny's sweater.

Ron and Harry got up at the exact same time. Ron marched over to Ginny and Dean. "Oh, good heavens," Hermione murmured. This was _not _going to be good. She looked at Harry with confusion. He was standing as if deliberating whether to go over with Ron. She watched him sit down and shift his glasses nervously.

"What were you trying to do?" Hermione asked knowingly, as she watched Ron. He was now standing behind Dean and Ginny. He hadn't said anything yet, just standing with his fists balled.

"Um, I don't really know," Harry said, knitting his eyebrows together. "I was trying to stop Ron."

Hermione shook her head. "It looked like you were on his side," she said, waggling her eyebrows. She knew Harry had begun to notice Ginny this year; now he was finally acknowledging it.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but then Ron started to speak to Dean and Ginny and Hermione jumped to her feet. "Somebody's got to stop him," she explained hastily before getting up.

"Ron, please calm down," she said, her small hands grabbing his arms. He looked down at her and his blue eyes softened for moment, but then he looked back up at his sister's boyfriend.

"Dean, who the hell do you think you are?" Ron roared. "What the bloody hell are you doing, feeling up my sister?" Pretty much half the Gryffindor common room was watching now.

Dean broke away from Ginny and looked up uncertainly and nervously. "Didn't mean to start anything, mate," he said lamely, putting his arms behind his back. He focused his eyes on the floor of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, squeezing my sister's arse?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, please," Hermione said again.

"Um, Ron, I'm really sorry." Dean got up and seemingly wanted to step away.

"Ron, shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Ginny shrieked. "Last time I checked, Dean's my boyfriend and I can do whatever the hell I want. If I wanted a chaperone, I would've asked!"

Hermione shrunk. She started to back away from the scene, realizing that Ron was beyond anyone's control.

Ron looked away from Dean and focused on Ginny. "First you snog all over the bloody castle, and now you're trying to get with your boyfriend in front of the whole of Gryffindor."

Almost the whole of Gryffindor had gone silent and was focusing on Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Hermione. Hermione was sure that no one had been paying Dean and Ginny any attention until Ron had started a scene.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Ginny yelled. "What about you and Lavender? Snogging all over the place, like you can't get enough of each other!" She seemed to understand what she said too late. She looked at Hermione with regret in her gaze, but Hermione just froze. Her brown eyes darkened and she looked at Ginny with anger.

Ron went completely red all over. "You don't know anything about me!" he thundered. He stormed out of the common room and through the portrait hole. Hermione watched him go in disbelief.

She turned back around to Ginny. Her jaw was set and taut. Why did Ginny have to go and ruin _everything_?

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ginny murmured.

Hermione just walked away to the girls' dormitories. Lavender had finally been out of the picture. It was just her and Ron, like it was supposed to be. But Ginny had to go making Ron thinking about Lavender. Hermione collapsed on her bed. She didn't know _why _she was so upset. She just wished that Ron and Lavender had never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was pretty late. Ginny was in her pajamas, sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. She was painting her toenails a bright yellow. She just wished that none of that drama had happened today. She started applying the second coat and blew on her wet toes. After Ron had left she'd broken up with Dean. It was incredibly painful and demeaning. She didn't want to break up with him just cause of her brother, but it wasn't like it was a huge loss.

Why did Ron have to be such a prat, such an annoying older brother? Why couldn't she just be happy for once?

Ginny herself could answer that question. It was impossible to be happy with Dean. Honestly, she'd rather be with Michael Corner. All Corner talked about was himself, but at least he wasn't such a jerk. Ginny herself knew that Dean was going way too far in the common room earlier that evening. She just didn't want to be humiliated in front of all her friends by her stupid brother. But it wasn't like Ron was wrong.

Dean's hand spent a little less time on his quill and little too much time on Ginny's body. Even when she didn't need him guiding her he was always touching her. When she walked through a door, when she stood up, when she was walking, period. It seemed that as long as Ginny was standing, Dean's hand was on the small of her back and dangerously close to her arse.

The truth was that Ginny really didn't like Dean anymore. As much as she tried, she still had that crush on Harry. She'd followed Hermione's advice and dated other boys, but it wasn't working. She sighed. All the boys' she'd gone out knew Harry or looked like Harry. It was obvious that Ginny still liked Harry; in fact everyone knew it. She was only lying to herself by going out with all these boys.

Ginny's lifted her head and looked at the stairs leading into the boys' dormitories. She could hear someone coming down. She started pulling down her short shorts and fixing her cami, but her pajamas were just too revealing. She hoped whatever boy it was wouldn't look at her.

She finished the second coat on her feet and prepared herself. Finally someone appeared. It was Harry. He came down and sat next to her on the sofa.

Ginny felt her freckled face go red. She normally didn't blush like that around him anymore, but since she had just been thinking about him she couldn't help it. She didn't turn around until her face was back to normal.

"Hey," Harry said. He was holding a purple blob in the palm of his hand. "I was hoping you'd be down here."

"You were?" Ginny said in confusion. Did he want to talk to her? Did he like her too?

"I found Arnold in my bathroom sink," Harry explained. Ginny realized the purple blob in his hand was her pygmy puff.

"Wow, thanks!" Ginny reached over and took Arnold. Her face went warm again when she touched Harry's hand. She looked down in embarrassment. "I've been looking for him everywhere."

"I figured," Harry said. He smiled when Ginny placed Arnold on her shoulder. She smiled at him too. Then Harry looked down quickly and shook his head, as if arguing with himself. Ginny cocked her head in confusion.

Ginny twisted a lock of hair around a finger. She felt rather awkward talking to Harry after what had happened earlier. "I'm sorry about all that drama this afternoon," she said genuinely. She hoped Harry didn't think that she was off-limits or something.

"It wasn't completely your fault," Harry said, his green eyes softened. Ginny melted whenever he looked at her like that. "Ron overreacted. But you were going a little too far." He looked away and Ginny noticed a flash of something in his eyes.

Ginny felt herself getting angry, but controlled herself. Harry was right. She really had been going too far. But she'd taken care of that now.

"I broke up with Dean," she blurted. "He is too much." It was crazy to randomly tell Harry the truth, but she needed to be honest with him.

"Really?" Harry said quickly. Then he stopped. "That's too bad."

"No, he was just as much a prat as Ron," Ginny admitted, shaking her head.

Harry leaned forward and tickled the top of Arnold's head. He sat back down and his eyes darted back and forth across Ginny's forehead.

"What are you doing?" wondered Ginny, giggling.

"Counting your freckles," Harry said honestly.

Ginny blushed. He was just too cute! This was her chance. "Do you want a closer look?" She leaned forward into his lap and kissed him. Her nose brushed against his and she melted again when his tongue connected with hers. Harry moved his arms around Ginny's back. His hands weren't rough and controlling like Dean's. They were gentle and comfortable, like the just-right puzzle piece. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Ginny had no idea how far it would've gone if Ron _and _Hermione hadn't entered the common room at the same time.

For once, Ron kept his mouth shut. Ginny and Harry broke apart when he cleared his throat. Hermione stepped down seconds after. She took a huge step back and gasped.

Harry broke the ice. Still wrapped with Ginny he said to Ron, "Hey, mate."


	5. Chapter 5: Rejection

_**~Chapter Five~**_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny blushed. This was her chance. "Do you want a closer look?" She leaned forward into his lap and kissed him. Her nose brushed against his and she melted again when his tongue connected with hers. Harry moved his arms around Ginny's back. His hands weren't rough and controlling like Dean's. They were gentle and comfortable, like the just-right puzzle piece. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Ginny had no idea how far it would've gone if Ron and Hermione hadn't entered the common room at the same time.<em>

_For once, Ron kept his mouth shut. Ginny and Harry broke apart when he cleared his throat. Hermione stepped down seconds after. She took a huge step back and gasped._

_Harry broke the ice. Still wrapped with Ginny he said to Ron, "Hey, mate."_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on was oddly quiet. Hermione's brown eyes jumped nervously between her silent boyfriend and her best friends. Harry and Ginny were still wrapped around each other in an awkward position. Ron's jaw was tightened and the whites of his eyes were visible. His freckled face was tomato red. Hermione was now worried. Coming downstairs to see her best friends whom she _knew _liked each other was great. She was so proud of Harry. He'd been denying his feelings for so long and now he was strong enough to act out on them. As much as she sympathized with him, Hermione really hoped that Ron would at least give them a chance.

Hermione clasped her fingers behind her back. She sort of felt the way she did when she'd walked in on her parents being _intimate_. In one sense, she felt completely embarrassed for them. In another she was angry that they were being so open and just _weird_. And in one more sense, she was happy that were together and in love. The only thing that made this different was having Ron here. It was like watching her parents but having her _parents'_parents standing their and watching as well. The situation was awkward and strange. And in both scenarios Hermione just wanted to disappear.

Ginny's fingers fidgeted nervously behind Harry's neck. Harry scratched his messy hair. Hermione could see that Harry was incredibly tense. Hermione couldn't tell if Ginny was upset or mad. Ginny's brown eyes focused on Harry's plain gray T-shit. Hermione wished she herself had something to stare at and distract herself with. She comforted herself with watching an owl fly past a window. Of course, the owl was there for only a moment, but thankfully Ron spoke and Hermione had an excuse to look at him.

Ron's jaw loosened for just a moment. "What are you doing?" Hermione could have smacked him for asking such a stupid question. It was the sort of question that didn't exactly require an answer. All four of them knew exactly what Harry and Ginny were doing. All four of them knew exactly was could've happened if Hermione and Ron had not showed up. Hermione focused her gaze on Harry. His green eyes were looking around the room as if searching for something to say.

"I was just returning Arnold to his rightful owner," Harry said. His sentence started out with a stammer but finished slowly and surely. As if on cue, the little purple pygmy puff hopped off of Ginny's shoulder and into the palm of Harry's shaking hand.

"Oh yeah, he's been our bedroom for ages," Ron said. He paused for a moment, his eyebrows lowering and burrowing together. "You didn't have to bring it down here Harry. I'm sure Arnold would be comfortable up in your bed, considering you _and _Ginny would have been joining him eventually. I mean, that's what it looked like to me." Ron gritted his teeth and stalked slowly up the stairs.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly. "Ron - ?" she called uncertainly. He didn't answer. Hermione suddenly felt very cold and very alone in her light pajamas. She was cold. She needed Ron to hold her. She hadn't been able to kiss him, to be held in two nights. Now she felt just as humiliated as before when he stood her up in the prefects' bathroom. Hermione locked her fingers behind her back and looked up nervously. Harry and Ginny were no longer holding each other. They were at opposite ends of the couch. Hermione could literally taste the awkwardness in the room.

Ginny was curled up with a ferocious expression on her face. Harry's face was pink. Hermione never had seen him blush before. His hands never stopped trying to flatten his hair. Hermione herself felt the urge to touch her own hair.

"Well, uh, goodnight," said Hermione awkwardly. She rubbed her hair and fidgeting the other hand on her back. She gave them a silly grin which she instantly regretted and ran up to her room. Heart racing, she slid under the covers. They weren't warm and cozy as usual. All Hermione could think about was Ron and how she couldn't kiss him for another twenty-four hours. Not to mention she'd stayed up late for no reason, and would be tired all day tomorrow. She knew she was feeling selfish, but right now she was angry at Harry and Ginny.

It was because of them that she wouldn't feel Ron's arm secure her in his embrace. The cotton covers of her bed just weren't the same. Curling onto her side, Hermione stared at the curtains of her four-poster bed. She knew it would be a long time before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>rgus Filch knew something was up. And Mrs. Norris knew as well.

"Mrs. Norris, ever since me and Irma met up in the Room of Whatever last night, I've been suspecting something. And I can't just let it go, not this time. I know you feel the same way. I just don't know what to do. No teacher in this school will believe me, not a single one! No matter how many times I tried to show Dumbledore that something's up, I'm told to go back to bed with a cup of tea, like I'm some kind of fool. I'm told to _calm down_, everything's under control."

"I'm bloody sick of it, I am!" He kicked the table leg and Mrs. Norris yowled in protest.

"Sorry," Argus said gruffly. He reached his hand under the table and rubbed his cat between her large triangular ears. Mrs. Norris purred. "It's just that, everyone treats me like I don't know what I'm talking about just because I'm a Squib. It's not my fault my parents are magical and I'm not! It's not _my_fault!" Argus put his face in his hands. Mrs. Norris rubbed against him, reminding him that _she _believed him and that _she _cared.

"We're going to do something about it, we are! I swear to you, Mrs. Norris, that we are going to take down the students, one by one, and I am going to be proved right." Argus bent down and lifted Mrs. Norris onto his desk. She bared her teeth, as if saying, "_Let's do this_."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he next morning, Harry shoulders slumped in his seat in History of Magic. Under the table, his wand emitted gold sparks. He sighed shallowly and sneaked a glance at Ron. Ron was staring at his piece of parchment, his beat-up quill immobile in his hand. On any other occasion Harry would have laughed; it was amusing to see Ron struggle to pay attention and [not] write notes on his expectant piece of paper.

Ron's red hair was getting in his eyelashes and he blinked several times. Harry realized that Ron's hair would probably need cutting soon. He noticed weird things when he was nervous. Harry looked away quickly before Ron gave him a dirty look. He found himself face-to-face with Hermione, who clearly had been staring at him. Giving a little jump, Hermione quickly began writing again with a sense of urgency. Her normally laughing light brown eyes looked heavy with fatigue. Gray bags weighed down her lower eyelid.

Harry was having a horrible day, and so were his friends. He was so disappointed in himself. He was Ron's best _friend_! How could he harbor a crush against Ginny, and deceive Ron the way he did? All right, Ron did overreact, but it was partly Harry's fault. If he had just been honest with his friend, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Besides, Ginny kissed _him_. Of course, it had taken every ounce of Harry's self-control not to kiss her himself. But at least he wasn't lying to himself like Ron was. It was so obvious he had feelings for Hermione but all Ron did was grunt and blink whenever the subject of a romantic relationship with the former was brought up.

Harry squeezed his wand and tilted his head back. He bit his lower lip and focused on chip in the ceiling. He just wished that Ron could be more understanding. It was so hard to look at Ginny the beginning of this year and realize she had grown up into a beautiful and confident girl. Harry had found himself wanting her every day, wanting to talk to her and hold her and get to know the girl who, in previous years, had wanted so badly to know him as well.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, tugging Harry's robe sleeve. He jumped violently. The bell had rung and he had not even noticed.

"Maybe you should spend less time dreaming about my sister and a little more time paying attention," Ron spat. He grabbed his books and stomped out of the room.

Harry was overcome with a sense of anger and of guilt. His wand arm flexed quickly, and he looked down to prevent an expression of shock to show up on his face.

"Harry -" Hermione said. Harry just looked at her and felt his lower lip shiver. He was so stressed out with all of the pressure building up on him. Dumbledore was feeding him all this information about Voldemort and ways to defeat him. The day that Harry would have to kill Voldemort or die himself was drawing nearer with every breath he took. He had held himself together all this time with the knowledge and care of Hermione and the lightheartedness of Ron. Not only them but all the friends he had at Hogwarts. Now it felt like everything was falling apart. Harry shocked himself with tears filling his eyes. He hurried quickly out of Professor Binns' classroom before anyone spotted him. If he was seen by another boy, he'd never hear the end of it. If a girl saw him, God forbid, they'd love him even more because of his "sensitivity" or some rubbish.

Harry ran a hand through his incorrigible hair and ran straight into the wide corridor. Startled, he stopped to look around himself. Students were meandering around and gossiping. It was their free period of the day now and he had some time to himself. Harry knew he should be spending this time studying, but it was just too hard to concentrate right now.

Feeling tears coming, he ducked his head down and pushed open the door of a closet. It was filled with some of Filch's cleaning tools, some confiscated brooms, old pieces of parchment, and some magical cleaning liquids. Harry leaned up against the wall and let out a dry sob, biting his lip. He freed the tears and just cried. He didn't know exactly the reasons why he was crying, he just knew he needed to cry and so he did.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hat evening, after Ron had done all he could possibly do of his homework (which wasn't much) he left early for his meeting with Hermione in the prefects' bathroom. Not only did he want some peace and quiet, he just couldn't bear to look at Harry right now. He was upset because of what he'd seen last night. He was also upset with himself because of how much he'd hurt Harry. He didn't understand that he could possibly make Harry so sad. But Harry couldn't ever understand how Ron felt. Harry didn't have a sister or a brother or a mother or a father. He didn't know how it felt to be betrayed the way Ron had been betrayed.

With all of these feelings Ron also was embarrassed. Embarrassed for himself and the childish way he had been acting. Seeing Harry snogging his baby sister was enraging. He remembered the day Gin was born. He remembered holding her and once even feeding her when she was a baby. He remembered holding her hand while he and his parents traveled by Floo powder. He remembered the day she was seven and showed her first signs of magic; when she lit her own hair on fire in a fit of rage. He remembered the summer before second year when Ginny harbored a crush on Harry. He remembered Harry saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Ron remembered all of this. Seeing Harry and Ginny kiss made Ron think of all of these memories as a lie. All the times this year he joked with Harry, Harry could have been thinking about Ginny's lips or Ginny's hair or - ugh.

Ron knew he was being childish but he didn't want to admit it. He was upset and that was that. Right now he had no idea whatsoever with how to deal with his feelings. He didn't know whether to be mad at Harry, or to ignore Harry, or to just stay away from Harry. He hoped that he hadn't caused a problem between him and Hermione. He had come here, to the prefects' bathroom, at just quarter to midnight, because he knew that Hermione's embrace, her kiss, her touch would calm him down and just let him empty his thoughts for a little while.

Ron wiggled his large toes in the hot bathwater. Breathing in the calming scent of the pink soap, he pulled off his long flannel pajama pants. He was left in only his white T-shirt and blue-and-white plaid boxers. Ron momentarily considered slipping into the water, but decided he wanted to climb in with Hermione instead.

He heard the tall prefects' bathroom door creak open. It wasn't until he heard it quietly shut again did Ron turn around.

Hermione's back was facing him. Her small hands were holding the door handle as though she couldn't bring herself to let go. He admired her brown curls as they bounced around her shoulders. She was wearing pale pink top and blue-and-white shorts. Ron smiled. Their bottoms matched.

Ron saw tension leave Hermione's shoulders as she let go of the door handle and spin to face him.

Words were not necessary, as always. Ron opened his arms just slightly and Hermione sank into him. He enveloped her in a freckly embrace. She buried her face in his chest and he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. The sound of his sniffing of her hair was louder than Ron intended and Hermione pulled away from him slowly.

"Did you just smell my hair?" Hermione asked him, her lips twitching.

Ron opened his mouth nervously and shrugged his shoulders. He just wanted to hold Hermione again but as she stared at him he felt a red blush traveling across his skin.

Hermione giggled and then burst out laughing. Ron quickly cast a _Muffliato_ charm. When Hermione stopped laughing her face became serious and she hugged Ron again.

"Are you okay?" Ron whispered into her hair. It was a strange question; they'd seen each other all day today and yesterday since they last met in secret. But it felt as though they didn't _really_ communicate unless they were alone, like this.

"I don't know," Hermione said, and Ron let out a sigh when she let go of him. His gaze became concerned when he saw her bite her lip. "I'm just sort of worried about everything, you know? I'm worried about you and about me and about _this_. I'm worried about Harry and about Ginny and about Dumbledore and about everyone, really. I'm worried about the war and about Voldemort and about the Horcruxes. I'm worried about my schoolwork as well; because I'm so distracted by everything else my grades are dropping. I just really feel overwhelmed and I don't know what to do." Hermione pulled one of her curls and sank beside the bathtub, arms crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on rubbed Hermione's shoulder and sat down next to her. His expression had gone blank when Hermione brought up Harry and Ginny, but she didn't want to focus on that part of her worries right now. It was hardly important. Now she was even more worried about him and about how he was doing. When he sat next to her Hermione looked at him with trembling lips. She began to cry again for the second time in forty-eight hours. She felt so stupid to be crying. What was there to cry about? Nothing, really. It was just stupid to break down like this and have no way of controlling her feelings. It was all the time she felt like this, it was! It had started when she was about thirteen. All the time she grumpy or sad or mean for no reason. Whenever she asked her parents they said it was because her hormones were changing. Now she knew she was putting too much on her own shoulders and was stressing herself out too much.

Hermione had expected herself to be angry at Ron for how he had acted last night but when she saw him, when they were alone like this, she forgot everything. He literally took her breath away. She still felt, somewhere deep down, angry at Ron for yelling at Ginny and treating Harry so cruelly. After Harry had left History of Magic quickly Hermione had gone to her own refuge: the library. But nothing could've helped her more than what Ron was doing for Hermione now.

Ron breathed against Hermione's neck and held her close. Hermione could tell he was concerned but also sad that this meeting that was supposed to be fun and romantic was turning into a sob story. Hermione breathed in a shuddering breath and gave Ron a watery smile.

"Thanks," she said, and she knew that that word was more than just a thank-you for holding her, it was a thank-you for everything, for everything Ron had done for her, all his jokes, all his goofy grins, all the times he gave her butterflies, all the times he cheered her up, and even all the times he brought her down. She cupped his face and kissed his cheek gratefully. Ron gave her a goofy grin. This time she knew it was just for her.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione's arms wrapped urgently around Ron's neck as she kissed him. Struggling to keep comfortable with her around him, Ron stood up and wrapped Hermione's legs around his waist. He smiled against her lips and then pulled away. Holding just her hand he launched them both into the bathtub.

Ron sank deep under the water and blinked against the heavy soap suds. He saw Hermione and grabbed her as he brought them both up to the surface. Ron heard Hermione inhale deeply for air. She gasped in startled shock. He blinked his heavy eyelids and laughed at her. She gave him a little smirk. Ron just took her face and kissed her again. Bushy hair was plastered against the back of her head, she kissed him back.

Ron swam away and climbed on the edge of the pool, spitting soap out of his mouth and shaking the water out of his hair. He pulled his wet shirt of his body, gasping in the sudden cold. By the time Hermione climbed out he was shivering. Hermione muttered something and suddenly they were both dry. Ron looked up at Hermione and saw that her hair was fluffy and sticking up in some places. When Hermione noticed his gaze she gasped and pulled her shirt up over her head. This revealed a little stretch of her stomach. Ron took this opportunity to tickle her. Hermione let out a loud giggle and fell on her back, breathing heavily.

Ron wondered how he deserved moments of such ridiculous happiness. After he tickled her Ron held Hermione by the waist and trapped her in his grasp. Both giggling, Ron started kissing Hermione's neck and her giggles softened into a happy sigh. Ron stopped squeezing and she stopped wiggling. Ron closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of Hermione's. She turned around and swung her arm behind Ron's head. He kept his eyes closed. She reached forward and Ron felt her lips kiss his forehead softly. Sighing in quiet bliss, Ron closed his eyes. As their breathing slowed neither of them realized they were falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>arly the next morning, Ginny immediately began scanning the common room for Hermione. The night before last had been so awkward and just so awful. Ginny had called in sick and stayed in Gryffindor Tower all day. After Ron and Hermione had left she'd stomped upstairs, extremely angry. She felt bad because she might have given Harry the wrong idea; that maybe she'd communicated to him that she didn't like him anymore. She wished she could just do everything in the past few days over. Not only had she hurt Harry, she'd hurt Hermione by bringing up Lavender.

It was barely dawn, but no doubt Hermione was up, already dressed in her robes, getting some extra work done before her morning classes. Ginny could've discussed her predicament with other Gryffindor girls in her year, but none of them really understood her situation. Most of them were squeaking nightmares anyway. If she just said that she'd kissed Harry she'd never here the end of it. None of them would give her any worthwhile advice. The only other girl her age whose opinion she respected was in Ravenclaw - Luna Lovegood. So she wasn't an option. Ginny knew she needed some girl talk with Hermione, no matter how much she tried to convince herself she didn't.

Despite her assumptions, Hermione was not downstairs. Ginny gave a "humph" of surprise. Some other early birds like Hermione were up already and chatting. Ginny came to the conclusion that the events of last night had the same effect on Hermione as it did Ginny; which was to stay in bed for as long as possible and hope that all was forgotten.

Sighing, Ginny was about to turn around and go up to change out of her pajamas when she saw Harry step down from the boys' dormitory staircase. She immediately flipped her hair so that the fiery locks would cover her face. She focused on her yellow toenails.

"Um, hey," Harry said. Ginny could tell by his voice that he hadn't had a good day while she was gone. Ron had probably given him a bloody hard time. She gritted her teeth. She really wished Harry hadn't approached her right now. She didn't know how to treat him before she spoke with Hermione. Whether to lead him on or not Ginny did not know. Of course, she herself had kissed Harry, and already had led him on.

Ginny took in a deep breath. "I've got to go change," she said. Walking away guiltily she could feel sad green eyes watching her as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rotesting, tired eyelids made it difficult to wake up. Hermione's brain told her that she needed to get up, but her eyes told her just five more minutes. Hermione, of course, listened to her brains, because they'd gotten her quite far already. As she tried to rise to her feet she realized she couldn't because strong freckly arms held her in place. She opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with a slightly snoring Ron. Hermione realized what had happened. She'd fallen asleep and she couldn't even remember the events of last night - Oh, God! Had they done anything? Thinking fast, she remembered that nothing like _that _had happened, but considering how late they'd fallen asleep, she was terrified that she might be missing her class.

Hermione unlocked Ron's fingers and got up. She examined her disheveled appearance in the mirrored wall across the room. "Jesus," she whispered, running her hands through her messy brown hair. The clock on the wall told her that she thirty minutes late for Arithmancy! Professor Vector was going to _destroy _her. Hermione could not afford a detention or points taken from Gryffindor! And she certainly could not afford missing this class. In a fast frenzy, she gathered all of her things in a bundle and kicked Ron.

While Ron groaned in lethargy, Hermione shouted at him. "Get up! Get _up_! We're going to get caught, and I'm late, and you're late, and we're going to be in so much trouble!"

"What?" Ron jumped into a sitting position. "What happened?" Swaying dangerously, he rubbed his forehead and then checked his watch.

"What happened? What happened? We fell asleep, you great lump! I'm late for Arithmancy! We had an in-class assignment due today! And I - and I had the perfect essay and it's all going to be ruined because I'm late!" Hermione shrieked at Ron. She had no time for sympathy for him. Yes, he'd just woken up, but this was a crisis. _Cry-sis._

"Hermione, calm down," Ron said softly jumping to his feet and gathering his own stuff. "The -"

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down? I'm _late_!" Hermione's scream turned into a stricken cry. She had never been late for class and now that she had she had no idea she would react this way. Until now, studies were everything to her. Ron had made her late. _What_ was she going to do?

"Hermione, please. My magic isn't as good as yours, you know that, and I can sense that my _Muffliato_ charm has worn off because I'm not good enough to hold it permanently, and if anyone's out in the hallway, they've heard everything."

Hermione's pale and angry face was emptied of emotion. Her mouth remained slightly ajar and she lifted a hand gingerly to her chin. Her bundle fell out of her hands and onto the floor. All thoughts of lateness had emptied her mind. Being late for one Arithmancy class was nothing compared to getting caught in the hallways right now.

"Right you are, boy!" The doors flew open. A pale tabby cat rushed in followed by a tall psycho-looking man. It was Filch. He had a quite ugly grin on his face. "Students out of bed!" he roared.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, all! I really am quite sorry for the delay of Chapter 5; I've attempted to make it longer so as to make up for it. The first time I began writing Chapter 5 and accidentally pressed a shortcut that made the page reload to the last saved draft. Unfortunately that meant I lost all of my work. This as you can imagine was just devastating and I left the story for a long time because I was really sad. I was motivated to continue writing it again, ready for a new start, yesterday. Then I accidentally left the page without saving it and lost a huge chunk of my work again! This, of course, was heartbreaking. I literally broke down crying.<em>

_I returned to the document again yesterday and saw that I hadn't looked properly and I in fact had not deleted a huge chunk of my chapter, just a small part of it. Refreshed and relieved, I worked to finish it as fast as I could. I am happy with the result. I am a firm believer in "everything happens for a reason" so I believe this happened so my work could be the best it can be. I'm quite happy with this finished result and cannot wait to continue writing in Chapter 6._

_I now finish my super-long author's note with a request from you, the reader. I would really appreciate a review. It would make me feel better after all the problems concerning this particular chapter. Thanks again for reading my story, and I hope for a long and detailed review from you all._

_P.S. Yeah, yeah. I made Hermione freak out a little dramatically when she found out she was late for Arithmancy. But considering how important her studies are to her and how rarely she has missed class, I guessed that Hermione would more or less lose her mind. And she would take it out on the only living thing in the room with her._


	6. Chapter 6: Big Mistakes

**~Chapter Six~**

* * *

><p><em>"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down? I'm late!" Hermione's scream turned into a stricken cry. She had never been late for class and now that she had she had no idea she would react this way. Until now, studies were everything to her. Ron had made her late!<em>

_"Hermione, please. My magic isn't as good as yours, you know that, and I can sense that my Muffliato charm has worn off because I'm not good enough to hold it permanently, and if anyone's out in the hallway, they've heard everything."_

_Hermione's pale and angry face was emptied of emotion. Her mouth remained slightly ajar and she lifted a hand gingerly to her chin. Her bundle fell out of her hands and onto the floor. All thoughts of lateness had emptied her mind. Being late for one Arithmancy class was nothing compared to getting caught in the hallways right now._

_"Right you are, boy!" The doors flew open. A pale tabby cat rushed in followed by a tall rugged man. It was Filch. He had a quite ugly grin on his face. "Students out of bed!" he roared._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he strong cat scent of Mr. Filch's office stung in Ron's nose. His nostrils twitched and he wiped it before it could begin running. He'd never particularly liked cats. Mrs. Norris looked like she hadn't cleaned herself in a long time, and Mr. Filch's office looked the same way.

Ron and Hermione had been caught by Hogwarts' caretaker, Mr. Filch. There was no possible way he could have any sympathy for them. Filch had a morbid hatred for every single student of Hogwarts, whether he knew anything about them or not. And it wasn't like Ron had a healthy history with Filch anyway. There were several times that Ron had evaded the old Squib's wrath. There was that time in third year he'd teased him for being a Squib in the hallway. Ron swallowed when he remembered kicking an alone Mrs. Norris down a flight of stairs when she'd tried to follow him to a D.A. meeting in fifth year. Ron didn't feel guilty at all, but he did feel sorry for himself when he realized all he done to Mr. Filch wasn't going to help him get out of this easy.

Ron licked his lips nervously and sneaked a glance to his left, over at Hermione. She was sitting on her hands and swinging her feet, sniffling. No doubt she was devastated at missing Arithmancy and getting in trouble. Her brown curls shaded her face from view, but Ron could see a glimpse of one tear-stained cheek. Ron wished he could rub her back. But just Hermione crying alone was enough to set Filch off. The entire student body knew that Filch despised affectionate contact, especially between students.

"Damn little buggers..." Filch spat. "Making me look like a fool... making me a laughingstock of the faculty... hurting my poor Mrs. Norris... who the 'ell do they think they are, wandering the castle all bloody night long? In the middle of a bloody war? Man, do I wish they'd gotten captured and killed... _girl, stop your stupid blubbering_!" The ugly Squib's final sentence was directed at Hermione.

Hermione jumped and sniffed loudly. She said nothing but just looked at Filch with a face empty of emotion. Ron wanted so very badly to give Filch a kick down the stairs, just like he'd done Mrs. Norris, but he knew that any more trouble would not help the situation he was in. He comforted himself by reaching over and rubbing Hermione's shoulder when Filch's back was turned. That earned him a hiss from Mrs. Norris, who was sitting on the table in front of him, waving her tail happily.

"Sir," Ron murmured, his voice cracking. Filch didn't turn. "Sir," Ron said again, much louder.

"What do you want?" Filch snapped.

"We broke the rules, I get it." Ron enunciated slowly, just to bother the man. "Why aren't you taking us to our Head of House?"

"Oh, I'm taking you to your Head of House all right." Filch smiled, showing a row of snaggly teeth. He grabbed Ron and Hermione by their collars and pushed them in front of them. "And I can't wait for what she has in store for you little maggots."

* * *

><p>"<strong>M<strong>iss Granger, it will not be necessary for you to cry much longer," Professor McGonagall said sharply. She peered at Hermione over the top of her spectacles. "I'm very disappointed in you."

They were in Professor McGonagall's office. After Filch had given Hermione and Ron a mini-lecture, they'd both been taken there. Filch was sitting in a corner, grinning maliciously.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly. "It was wrong for me to break the rules like I did. It was disrespectful to you and to all teachers that have tried to make Hogwarts a safe place." She didn't look up. She just concentrated on her hands, clasped in her lap. She could not bear to look at anyone in the room, especially Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration teacher had given Hermione several privileges because she was trustworthy. Hermione had worked hard to make her reputation to be a good student, acing all her classes. Not only did she ruin her reputation among the teachers, she ruined it among the students as well. Once this got out, all Hermione feared would be reality. Among the Gryffindor girls she would be known as a tramp, a whore, and other words Hermione couldn't even think about.

"I don't even know what to say." Professor McGonagall's lips were in danger of disappearing into a thin, undetectable line. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Miss Granger. You are an excelling student. I was proud to have you in my House. Not only are you a great student, you were a great example for students hoping to follow in your footsteps. Clearly school and reason is not as important to you as I once believed.

"As for you, Weasley, I can't say I'm not surprised. But I am disappointed in you as well, considering you are a prefect. As difficult for you as it may be, you are supposed to setting an example as well." McGonagall's tone became sharper as she started to address both of them. "What you have done is beyond inappropriate. Both of you will suffer detentions for a month, with me, in my office, every Saturday and Sunday, _including_ the Hogsmeade trips." Professor McGonagall shuffled a few papers. "And you will apologize personally to the first-year class I was _supposed_ to be teaching this morning.

"As I said, I am very disappointed. I really hope whatever it was you _had _to be doing all night long in the prefects' bathroom was responsible and not sexual." Professor McGonagall's tone hinted that she was finished.

Hermione looked up for the first time, trying to communicate to Professor McGonagall and ask her if it was okay to go. She had missed Arithmancy and was about to miss Herbology. She didn't want Professor Sprout and Professor Vector on her case. She did not want to miss her free period either, where she would be able to cry her eyes out if she desired. She sneaked a peek at Ron. Every visible piece of his skin was pink. He was incredibly embarrassed, clearly, by Professor McGonagall's mention of anything "sexual."

Professor McGonagall did not look up until Filch made several _cough-cough_ sounds in his throat. She turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Of course, Argus, you will receive a sincere apology from every member of staff who did not believe you when you earnestly said that a student was breaking the rules." The Transfiguration teacher turned her narrowed eyes on Ron and Hermione.

"You _all_ may go now."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ll Harry could think about was Ginny. The way she'd looked at him when he saw her this morning. The way she'd abruptly walked away. The way he felt when she didn't even say hello. Surprisingly enough, the problems with Ginny he had right now were occupying his mind and distracting him from the fact that he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione all morning. On any other occasion this would have worried him tremendously; with all the things Voldemort had done to try to manipulate him, Harry would not be surprised if the former had managed to take Harry's best friends.

He hadn't seen Hermione since last night when she absentmindedly helped him do homework. She'd been constantly biting her quill and glancing at where Ron sat alone in the other side of the room. Harry had been too preoccupied thinking about his own problems than to notice something was probably wrong. As he thought more about it now he scolded himself for not trying to find Ron and Hermione. Anything could happen to them!

Harry quickened his pace towards the Great Hall. The bell had rung moments ago and he was leaving Potions. The Half-Blood Prince's ideas for the potion they had been working on had not sufficed. For once Seamus Finnigan had gotten the potion right and Harry's potion had exploded in _his_ face. He rubbed his face at the thought. A quick spell done by Professor Slughorn had done the trick, though Harry's face still felt rather burned.

Finally he made it to the Hall. Since lunch had just begun, the Hall was not completely full yet. Dumbledore's tall seat was empty; whether he was away or simply skipping lunch Harry did not know, nor care at the moment. Seeing that Ron and Hermione were not available to sit next to, he normally would've sat beside Dean, Seamus, or Neville but considering the circumstances he did not. Harry's green eyes searched the room for a familiar mane of red hair; he eventually found Ginny near the end of Gryffindor table, chatting with some girls.

Harry marched over and leaned down. Before he could say anything into Ginny's ear several girls smiled, giggled and blushed at him.

"Hi, Harry," Romilda Vane blurted. The fourth year's face went a rosy color as she blushed. Twirling a strand of curly black-brown hair, she gave him a nervous wink.

"Um, hey." Harry nodded nonchalantly at her. He really didn't have time for the girls' crap. He was stressed enough with everything and didn't need to hear them gush over him.

Ginny slowly turned around, staring at Harry through her red locks. "Yes?" She said through gritted teeth. Harry amused himself with the glances the other Gryffindor girls exchanged. The glances said, "_Who does she think she's talking to?_"

Harry decided that "I need to talk to you" wasn't the right thing to say in front of an audience. "Have you seen Ron and Hermione? I haven't seen them all morning." Harry ran a hand through his hair and he could've sworn the girls "oohed" under their breath. He rolled his eyes discreetly.

"_No_," Ginny said. "I haven't seen them at all, actually. Not since yesterday." Her eyes unfocused. Harry watched her try to remember where she'd seen them last.

Now Harry was seriously worried. He had been beyond sure that Hogwarts was plenty safe, and that nothing bad could happen while they were there. Nothing bad could happen to anyone but Harry, anyway. Harry's mind moved from one possibility to another that he could hardly keep up with himself. He pulled his hair again. What would he do without Ron and Hermione? Then he shook himself. Why was he being such a pessimist? Ron and Hermione were fine. Nothing could possibly happen.

"Um?" Ginny raised her orange eyebrows expectantly. Harry realized while he brainstormed he had been frozen over the table. Every girl in close distance was staring at him in confusion.

Harry scratched the back of his head and grinned awkwardly. "Um. Bye." He walked away quickly, feeling a blush spread over his face. He stopped in between Seamus and Neville and grabbed a small sandwich. Despite his lack of appetite he still wanted something available in case he got hungry. Besides, if Ron showed up unexpectedly he'd be bothered if Harry hadn't saved him anything from lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he Gryffindor common room on Friday evenings was usually loud and uninviting. Students threw enchanted paper planes back and forth. Loud boys laughed in the corner, pulling tricks on other kids. There was one end of common room were lots of student played games like Exploding Snap or Gobstones. The other end had a corner were couples sat in front of the hearth, watching the romantic fire. The other corner was where several girls of all ages chatted and gossiped. The middle varied from joking boys and girls to shy first years who were too new to find a good place to sit.

Most of the time Ginny sat with her brothers Fred and George, because after a long and tiring week of lessons their antics were more than enough to amuse her. Ginny had been quite sad when they left with a "bang" last year; now she was left with her boring brother Ron who was less entertaining than a dry leaf. When she wasn't in a good mood Ginny sometimes relaxed with the "middle people" as she liked to call them; they were quiet and accepting no matter who you were. She spoke to them when she was in a philosophical mood. When Ginny was feeling loud and rambunctious she laughed with the loud boys. There were times when she even felt kind and nice and she comforted the first years who were scared out of their wits by their new surroundings.

In a nutshell, Ginny was different. It didn't bother her that she was different; in fact she enjoyed being able to hang out with anyone and everyone. Recently Ginny had talked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, because she had gotten closer with the latter. Ron however was easily annoyed with Ginny's presence being the rude older brother he was. Harry rarely spoke to her at these times but Ginny thought it was more due to the fact that he was shy, not rude.

Today, given the circumstances, Ginny had no idea where to sit. She was rather mad with Hermione for evading her; Ginny hated being rude to Harry but without her regular dose of girl talk she had no idea how to treat him. Ginny had only once had a heart to heart with anyone in her year. It had been with a boy called Colin Creevey who, ironically enough, had bothered Harry tremendously a few years ago. He had been strangely understanding in his and Ginny's third year, but the summer before fourth they had grown apart and not spoken again. The barrier between boys and girls that had been built while they were teenagers had affected them as well.

Even if they were still speaking, Ginny was not going to tell _Colin Creevey_ about her relationship with Harry. She flexed her fingers around her wand under her robes. She'd been way too preoccupied to go upstairs and change into her Muggle clothing. She was curled up on one of the sofas in the couple's corner. A few seats over a couple were curled up and snogging passionately. Ginny tried to avoid looking at them, but it was impossible. Just looking at them made her think about her and Harry's kiss, how great it felt, how happy it made her, and how confused she was about all her feelings.

Ginny wouldn't have any of these problems if Ron hadn't walked in on her and Harry. Sure, she'd be hiding her relationship, but if Ron found out he wouldn't be able to do anything about it because _he _was doing the exact same thing with Hermione. Thinking about this, Ginny was struck with anger at the thought that Ron was being a complete hypocrite. She couldn't wait to see his face when he found out that she knew about his little relationship. It would probably be the same color as his hair.

She wished she could humiliate Ron like he had humiliated her. The only thing keeping Ginny from doing so was that Ron's relationship was with Hermione. If it was anyone else, Ginny would have done it already. But she respected and cared about Hermione too much to do anything so horrible to her. Ginny bit her lip and stuck her head back, staring at the high ceiling of Gryffindor Tower's ceiling. She closed her eyes and willed herself to think about something else.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t happened quite fast.

First, Harry was sitting at a table in Gryffindor common room, trying in vain to concentrate on his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. But a report about the process of making an Inferius was not interesting enough to hold Harry's attention. He'd looked up, trying to find some sign of his friends in the common room. The only people he could see were people he was not bothered about. Dean and Seamus were playing Exploding Snap with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown in a corner. Several students occupied the huge tables in the middle of the room, doing homework. Ginny was sleeping on the couch next to a couple. Before he could move on to another person, Harry realized who he was looking at. Ginny! This might be his only chance until tomorrow to speak to her in some privacy.

He leaned down and scribbled quickly on a piece of parchment. _Meet me behind the tapestry in the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. I really need to talk to you. _Harry signed his name at the bottom and folded up the piece of parchment quickly. Muttering an incantation he'd heard from Fred and George, he threw the plane. It sailed comfortably and landed on the couch next to Ginny. Too nervous to see her reaction, Harry gathered up his stuff and hurried upstairs.

If he hadn't been so nervous, Harry would've been smart enough to make sure his message ended up in right hands. But he stupidly went upstairs, taking a shower and making himself look presentable. If he hadn't been so excited he would've known that Ginny wasn't going to care so much about his appearance, because she liked _him_. He also would've noticed that, considering he hadn't seen Ron and Hermione all day, they should've been in the common room with him. Because of the rule that said no students could be in the corridors before six o'clock p.m., Harry should've realized that Ron and Hermione were somewhere wandering the school. But because of Ginny, he did not.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on sincerely did not know what to do. He had never _ever_ seen Hermione so upset in the entire time he'd know her. Slumped against the concrete wall, Ron held his girlfriend in his arms and rubbed her comfortingly.

He'd never been able to understand Hermione's strong attachment to school and to schoolwork. How she was able to make fast connections with her teachers, and enchant all kinds of educators without any sort of magic. Sometimes her gift of knowledge bothered Ron. He was constantly being outdone by both his best friends. Harry was the bloody Boy Who Lived, and now that all the girls were chasing after him, Ron's eye-catching red hair might as well have been gray. No one noticed him, _especially _girls. Well, aside from Lavender and Hermione of course, but he was sure that Lavender was after him only because of his connection with Harry. Ron's marks had always been average, but next to Hermione they looked pitiful. Hermione was a Muggle-born, so it wasn't like she would be well-known among teachers, but her brilliant brain had captured everyone's attention. Ron was overlooked again. Before Ron had gotten together with Hermione, he often wondered why Harry and Hermione even bothered to be friends with him. He wasn't special like them. Often Ron felt like such a fool to pity himself so much, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

Nowadays, Ron had a huge respect for Hermione and how hard she worked. He would never fully understand how upset she was, but he got the idea. At some point she probably felt the same as him: overlooked. When she learned she was special enough to go to a Wizarding school, she probably wanted to work as hard as she could to do well, because she might have been treated differently for being Muggle-born.

Ron and Hermione had been heading quickly back to Gryffindor Tower when she'd just lost it. Apparently everything that had been bothering her had been too much and she'd started crying. Not wanting to start a scene, Ron quickly swept them both behind the tapestry of a family of pale people. Shutting the door, Ron and Hermione found themselves in a secret corridor. The same secret corridor that Ron and Harry often used as a shortcut to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione interrupted Ron's thoughts by letting out a heaving sob. He jumped, startled, and gave rubbed her soothingly. "S'allright," he muttered. "S'okay."

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry, Ron," Hermione gagged. Because of her heavy crying, her breaths were ragged and uneven. She looked up at Ron through her tear-soaked hair and sighed. "I'm such a b-b-b-baby. Why am I crying so much?"

"Sh," Ron told her. He felt bad enough about the entire situation. Professor McGonagall and eventually the faculty of Hogwarts would not have lost their respect for Hermione if it hadn't been for her relationship with Ron. It was he who had originally suggested the secret meetings, when Hermione had wanted them to spend some time working out what they meant to each other. It was his fault that they were both so confused about their relationships and about their friendships. It was his fault that the two of them were curled up in the pitch-black concrete room, afraid what others might think about them. Ron felt incredibly guilty. He wished he had been mature enough to not attack Hermione whenever she brought up something romantic and be mature enough to not have used another girl to get a different girl's attention. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he insisted.

Hermione didn't say anything. It seemed that her crying had made her very exhausted. Ron felt her breathing slow in his arms. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't quite awake yet. As Ron's mum would say, Hermione was simply "resting her eyes." Ron kissed her hair gently and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>nder the Invisibility Cloak, Harry tried to keep his loud breathing at a low volume. As hard as he tried, he couldn't do it. The combination of adrenaline from rule-breaking and the excitement of seeing Ginny were too much for him. He was so happy Ginny was willing to talk to him and work things out. He couldn't just forget about their kiss, no matter how mad Ron was. He needed Ginny too much for his own good.

Harry ran his hand alongside the cold wall of the Hogwarts corridor, feeling carefully with his feet to make sure he did not miss a step and fall. He felt painting after painting edge with his hands, searching for the feel of one tapestry in particular. There was a tapestry of a sleeping man (who never woke up) that had an opening behind it, leading into a secret corridor. It was where Harry had requested for Ginny to meet him. Despite the history of the room (he and Ron had found Ginny and Dean kissing there once) it was one of the few hidden places Harry was positive Ginny knew about.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he felt the significant design of the frame of the sleeping fellow. He'd felt it before in the light, but never in this pitch-darkness. Stumbling slightly, he climbed into the room. The sleeping man let out a loud snore and Harry jumped into the room, closing the picture behind him. He looked from right to left. The room was completely black. He considered lighting the room with his wand but he wanted his meeting with Ginny to be funny and romantic. Squinting, he managed to make out the shape of a petite girl in front of him.

"Hey," Harry said. "I'm so glad you gave me a chance. This is going to be great." He reached out his hand and twined his fingers with the girl. Electricity radiated over his arm. He was too occupied to hear two quiet gasps to his left.

"Of course I would give you a chance, you git," Ginny's voice sounded strange; it was slightly higher and more giggly. Harry guessed she was just as happy as he was.

The girl's other hand snaked up Harry's arm. He heard her breathe excitedly. Her hand reached Harry's cheek, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Ginny's hand twisted in Harry's hair.

The black-haired boy felt the other girl take a step toward him. Her nose brushed against his. "Kiss me," she begged.

Harry did not have to be asked twice. The hand connected with Ginny's squeezed. He lifted it up in a position that would be considered ballroom dancing. His other hand found its way to the girl's waist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ginny's smiling ones. Her lips felt and tasted different: they were coated in sweet-smelling gloss and were slightly bigger. Startled, Harry froze. But he just shook himself quickly and continued kissing her.

His hand left hers and found her waist, lifting her off the ground. Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck. He moved his lips urgently and forced the other girl's mouth open. Her soft tongue found Harry's and he kissed her more passionately, feeling incredibly excited. The other girl's hand reached down to the zipper of Harry's pants. Harry couldn't believe Ginny wanted to go to _that _level. He certainly wasn't ready for it. He subtly grabbed her hand and held it up. Then he found hair - and lots of it.

That was when Harry realized something was wrong. The hair was thick and curly, miles away from Ginny's smooth red locks. Before Harry could reach for his wand and create a light, someone else did.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" called a loud male voice. Blinking in the sudden rush of bright light, Harry stared at the girl in front of him, the girl he was now sure was not Ginny.

The girl was Romilda Vane. Romilda's dark eyes moved quickly between Harry and the person who had cast the spell. Her tanned face was slightly flushed and her expression was hurt and confused.

In stunned shock, Harry's gaze left Romilda's and found the caster of the spell. Ron was holding a lit wand, his face absolutely expressionless. Next to him, Hermione's mouth was slightly open. Her expression was one of disbelief, just staring at Harry. Harry had no idea what to say. He'd never been in a situation this awkward, this unexpected. His mouth opened and closed silently like a fish.

Romilda was the first to speak. When she cleared her throat Harry looked at the fourteen-year-old.

"Well Harry I never expected you to be into foursomes."

* * *

><p><em>Ha-ha! Way to end a dramatic chapter on a humorous note, eh?<em>

_I would've posted the chapter earlier today (August 8th, 2011) but I accidentally deleted a chunk of my chapter (yes, again). And I was furious._

_I typed furiously, saving after every paragraph. Now I'm incredibly happy with my chapter._

_Like in the last chapter, I have to ask you guys to please help me find a beta reader because as I read over my chapters I do notice a lot of mistakes. As my chapters get longer I do not want to proofread the entire thing, just spell-check._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. If you find any mistakes, please point them out in your review. Any constructive criticism is helpful as well._

_~**Aishybird**~_


	7. Chapter 7: Idiocracy

**~Chapter Seven~**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione's first, selfish thought was to let go of Ron's hand as quickly as possible. She pulled her small hand out of Ron's large ones and hid it behind her back. Her arms fidgeted and she bit her lip. She had absolutely no idea what to say. She focused on the light of Ron's wand. At that moment Romilda spoke.

"_Well Harry I never expected you to be into foursomes_."

Hermione's eyes tore away from the wandlight and into Romilda's dimly lit face. How could anybody ever be so stupid? What was Harry _thinking_? She stared at the green-eyed boy in question. Was this some kind of crazy rebound from Ginny? Could Harry move on that quickly? Was Harry not who she thought he was?

Harry spoke. His voice sounded croaky, as though he hadn't spoken for many years. "I'm not," he said quietly. His eyes found Romilda's. "I'm not," he said again loudly. Hermione looked at him, bemused. Why did he sound so defensive about something that wasn't even close to the truth? Harry balled his fists.

Romilda licked her lips and crossed one leg behind the other. Then she jabbed a thumb in Ron and Hermione's general direction. "Then why are _they _here?" She put a strand of hair behind her left ear. She said the word "_they_" as if Ron and Hermione were some sort of insect.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I'm more interested about why you're here!" His last sentence was very loud. He set his jaw and took Romilda by the shoulder. "Why did you take Ginny's paper airplane?" he demanded aggressively.

Romilda looked flustered and a little bit scared. Blinking nervously, she answered. "_Ginny's _paper airplane? The plane landed next to me and Jimmy - Jimmy Peakes, that is - while we were snogging."

"While you were _snogging_?" Harry looked outraged. "You were _snogging_ Jimmy Peakes, and you thought that I would send you a letter telling you I liked you?" When Romilda did nothing but blink stupidly, he continued. "You're even more of an airhead than I originally thought."

A little bit confused, Hermione rolled the new pieces of information in her mind. The gears in her brain worked furiously. Okay, so Harry had sent a message with the intent of it reaching Ginny. Romilda saw the message and believed that it was for her. Harry, believing that it was Romilda in the dark, delightedly kissed her. Hermione thought that this was the general idea, but she was sure there was more to it. There was no way Harry would've kissed Romilda and not tell it was Ginny. She wondered if Ron would understand Harry's situation even though he was still really mad about the whole predicament with Ginny. But as she glanced at the stock-still redhead, she believed it would be impossible for Ron to understand.

Ron's large hands were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were stretched white. His face was even paler than usual, and his lips were in such a thin line that he could've passed for Professor McGonagall. Hermione knew right away that he had not listened to a word exchanged between Romilda and Harry, and if he had, he was deciding to not acknowledge it. Hermione could feel tension leaking out of Ron's body, and tensed her own body up in a way to prepare for the explosion that was coming.

One of Ron's hands loosened and the index finger pointed at Harry. Harry, who had been staring lividly at Romilda, stared at the finger like it was a wand about to perform a deadly curse. Hermione was about to push Ron's hand down but thought against it.

"You - " Ron's unfinished statement sent chills down Hermione's spine. The coldness of that one little word was terrifying. It was the coldness of someone murderous. Ron straightened up and the soft glow of his wand became larger and turned red with Ron's anger. The lighting reminded Hermione of a darkroom.

"You - you try to get with my sister like a filthy - filthy bastard, and just when I'm wondering if - if _I _was the real prick all along - you're trying to shag _another _effing girl? What the _hell_, what in the bloody fiery pits of _hell_ is wrong with you? Do you think you're some sort of bigshot because of that _Chosen One _bullocks? Well, I think that's a load of rubbish. Inside, you're just as much a jackass as any other boy your age. Stay - stay the hell away from my sister and the _hell _away from me."

Ron's voice was eerily quiet. His left eye twitched menacingly and his finger shook with every word. Hermione, in disbelief, watching Ron ready himself to walk out the tapestry door. Hermione finally reached out a hand to stop him, but he threw her off the moment she touched him. Hermione followed him blindly to the open tapestry door and watched him climb out. She watched Filch come up the stairway with a furious look, and watched his terrified face disappear _down _the stairs when Ron Stunned him without a second thought.

Hermione dared a glance at Harry. He hadn't said a word. He looked incredibly hurt and vulnerable. Romilda looked as clueless as always, her huge dark eyes traveling from Harry's to Hermione's quickly and uncertainly. For once Hermione felt uncertain herself. She reached out a hand a touched Harry's shoulder for a moment, and then walked through the portrait hole as if in a trance. She had no idea what to do or what to say. Nothing in her books told her how to get her two best friends in the world back together and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>ne of Ginny's vivid dreams was interrupted by someone grabbing her by the collar of her robes and shaking her. Annoyed, Ginny shoved the unknown person. She was awoken by a loud shout. She opened her eyes sleepily and was face-to-face with Ron.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped. She hadn't spoken to Ron since he'd walked in on her and Harry kissing. She was sure her brother was not mature enough to apologize; therefore he could only be here to tell her off or to put a nonsensical point across. She stood up and stretched, yawning.

Ron stood up too, his tall frame towering over Ginny's. "I just wanted to tell you that you should get to bed. It's past midnight." When Ginny scowled, Ron added, "And I wanted to tell you something about Harry."

"What? That's he's not good enough for me or something? Only you've been friends with him for six years? I don't really give, Ron. I make my _own_ decisions." Ginny glared at her brother, outraged.

"All right," Ron said, unabashed. "But if you won't hear it from me, go talk to your friend Romilda Vane. I'm sure she'll be happy to explain." He spoke the last sentence through gritted teeth. Ginny watched in bewilderment as her brother walked away. What on earth could he possibly mean?

Why would Romilda Vane of all people know anything to do with what had happened? Why would she know something about Ginny, Harry, and Ron, that Ginny herself didn't even know? Sleepy and tired, Ginny didn't feel like brooding over what happened. She wasn't sure she would even bother asking Romilda anything; after all, Ron might just be behaving childishly to put Ginny on edge. Yawning again, she moved to go upstairs when the portrait hole opened.

Hermione climbed in quickly and walked fast to the girls' dormitories. "Hermione - " Ginny called, but Hermione was long gone. Ginny was distracted again when Harry climbed in, followed by Romilda Vane.

Ginny quickly put two and two together; Ron had said to ask Romilda about what _he _was going to say about Harry; Harry had disappeared out of the common room half an hour ago; Harry came back inside the Tower with Romilda Vane; obviously something was going on here. Biting her lip in disbelief, Ginny processed the information in her mind. Harry - had Harry _done something_ with Romilda Vane? Was that why Ron was acting so strangely? Was this some kind of trick; were Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Romilda all in on the joke?

Hurt, confused, and angry, Ginny just gave Harry the dirtiest look she could manage and stomped upstairs. She had some serious talking with Hermione to do.

Ginny shoved open the door that said _SIXTH YEARS_ and saw Hermione sprawled on her four-poster bed. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting on the same bed, twirling their pigtails and talking in low tones. The dormitory was set in dim light by a few candles on a chest of drawers. Ginny marched over to Hermione's bed and shook her.

"_What_?" Hermione spat, her voice small and annoyed. She pushed some hair out of her face and gave a furtive glance to Lavender and Parvati behind her. "It's late, Ginny, and I want to sleep."

"Well, _I _want to _talk_," Ginny insisted. She dropped onto Hermione's bed. "I need to ask you about what's going on with you and Ron and Harry - "

Hermione silenced her with a look. She glanced back at Lavender and Parvati who were no longer talking and were subtly listening to the conversation. Hermione gave them a dirty look. She flicked her wand and the curtains around the bed closed with a bang. Hermione muttered, "_Muffliato_," and gave Ginny a nod.

Ginny began again. "Hermione, I want to know what's going on with you and Ron and Harry - _and _Romilda. Ron told me to ask Romilda something about Harry. Then I saw Romilda and Harry climb into the common room together! _What _is going on? And why have you been avoiding me? Not only have I wanted to ask you about Harry, I wanted to know about what's going on between you and Ron." Ginny finished her proclamation with a huff and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Half of it I don't even understand," she said slowly. "After Ron walked in on you and Harry kissing, he felt angry with you and betrayed by his best friend. This morning, Ron and I were caught in the prefects' bathroom - " Ginny gasped " - and we were given punishment by Professor McGonagall. On our way back from the common room we decided to stop in the secret tapestry room. We were there for a while until Harry sneaked in with Romilda."

Ginny's eyebrows raised so high that she felt a forehead tense up. She looked at Hermione's face for some sign of what she was going to say, but all Hermione's face said was "tired and worried." Ginny focused on her yellow toenails and was overcome with a sense of longing. _Why _did she have to more or less reject Harry the other day? _Why _did she give him the impression that she didn't like him anymore? And _why _did Harry try and do something with Romilda so quickly?

"Harry and Romilda started... well, they started snogging." Hermione avoided Ginny's eyes as she spoke. Her small hands wound uncomfortably in her lap. "I don't know exactly why. But I have a theory." She paused, and surveyed Ginny's face. Then she continued. "I think Harry meant to send you a message but Romilda received it by mistake and went to meet Harry when he really wanted to meet you. In the dark and confusion Harry didn't realize it was Romilda he was kissing and not you. I mean, that's what I think."

Ginny rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Did Hermione really think the situation was that simple? "That all may be true, Hermione, but you can't sit there and tell me that Harry kissed Romilda and didn't know it wasn't me. How could he not tell? Do I really not affect people that much? I mean, I obviously didn't make much of an impression if he - if he couldn't even tell the difference between me and_Romilda_." Against her control, tears filled Ginny's eyes. She's liked Harry for so long, and when she'd finally gotten his attention, she'd gone and screwed it up.

"Oh," Hermione murmured, and she enveloped Ginny in a warm hug. "Ginny, please don't cry. Don't cry over Harry. Boys aren't worth crying over. Merlin knows I know that." She patted Ginny's hair clumsily and sighed. Then she pulled away and held her hands comfortingly on Ginny's shoulders. "You know I don't know much about boys, Ginny, but I think the only thing you can do right now is just _talk _to Harry."

Ginny nodded and thanked Hermione without a word, too afraid she might start crying. She walked out of the sixth year dormitory and into the fifth years'. What she needed right now more than anything was a good night's sleep. She finally had had her girl talk and knew what to do, but the information had come just a little bit too late.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>eville's snoring was not the only thing that kept Harry awake. He had begun to think that the past few weeks, aside from anything to do with Voldemort, had been the worst of his life. His lips felt tainted from kissing Romilda when the only person he wanted to kiss was Ginny. The way she'd looked at him when he came into the common room with that _girl_. Oh, how horrible he'd felt. He wished he could just change everything that had happened to him. Harry rolled onto his side and stared at Ron's closed bed curtains, wishing that the two of them could stay up late and talk like they used to.

He was just beginning to fall asleep when the door of the dormitory squeaked open and soft footsteps walked across the room to his bed. Harry bolted upright, holding his lit wand in one hand and straightening his glasses in the other. The footsteps stopped outside his bed and, after a pause, jerked the curtains open. Harry was face-to-face with Ginny. He was still trying to fix his glasses.

"Ginny - wha - ?" Harry blubbered. The redheaded fifth year girl was in skimpy pajamas; she was wearing a tight white tank top and women's boxers. In fact the tank top was rather - flattering in some areas. Staring at Ginny, Harry gulped and felt his Adam's apple jump.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said immediately. She played with her elbow restlessly. "I'm sorry for letting my stupid brother influence my feelings. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for avoiding you the past few days. And I'm sorry I kissed you, because it's made everything so damn _complicated_." She sighed heavily. "But you need to apologize to me as well."

As Ginny spoke, Harry was rubbing the round lenses of his glasses onto his T-shirt. He looked up at the blurry shape of Ginny and shoved his glasses on hastily. He wasn't sure what to say. _It's okay? It's all right you avoided me, it's just fine. It's fine that you made my life miserable the past few days. _Harry hoped that Ginny didn't expect Harry to apologize for what happened with him and Romilda. That was a horrible mistake. He rolled his lips around just thinking about it - the fact that he'd kissed Romilda, the vile girl, made him feel tainted.

"Harry, it took a lot of guts to come up here, so I'd _appreciate _it if I got an answer, thanks." Ginny crossed her arms and eyed Harry fiercely. Harry was overcome with intimidation.

"I'm sorry too," Harry said finally.

"For?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"For...?" Harry paused. "I'm sorry for... for kissing Romilda Vane."

Ginny looked as though she was expecting Harry to say this, but surprised all the same. Her eyebrows disappeared into her hair and her ears went red. She bit her lip so hard Harry thought she might draw blood. He suddenly felt as though he were in the vicinity of Mrs. Weasley after Mr. Weasley had done something rather stupid. He withdrew into the covers of his bed and stared up at Ginny warily.

"You - you kissed her?" Ginny's voice trembled.

Harry nodded without looking at her. He was startled to feel blood ooze out of a cut in his hand; he'd been squeezing it so tightly with his fingernail that he'd broken skin. Judging by the look on Ginny's face, he was afraid her hair might catch fire, or worse, she might explode. He'd never seen anybody so angry before in his life, besides that one time he'd dropped pudding on a guest at the Dursley's.

"Why?" Ginny said finally. "Why would you kiss her? I thought - I thought you liked me, I thought you felt what I felt - "

"I do," said Harry firmly. "I _do _feel the same way you do. I've felt it for a while - I just didn't know until recently. I sent a message to you - but Romilda got it instead, and she met me when I thought I was meeting you." Harry looked down at his bed-sheets and then closed his eyes; he was too scared, too scared to see Ginny's reaction, too scared to answer questions he didn't even know the answers to. He already felt so guilty, so _dirty_ after what he'd done, and he felt so terrible for making Ginny feel exactly how he did when Cho went with Cedric at the Yule Ball. Harry didn't know what to expect; if Ginny would be angry, or annoyed, or sad, or - what? When it came to Ginny, he didn't know, she was feisty and strong-willed and understood him, and he was so stupid to not notice it until now, and so stupid to potentially ruin chances before they could even blossom.

"Harry," said Ginny, "Harry, how could you be so _dumb_? How could you send a note to me, and not even _make sure _that it reached me safely? How could you _kiss _Romilda Vane, and not even realize it wasn't me? Have I - have I made that little of an impression on you that you don't even _notice_ - "

"Ginny, please!" Harry cut her off. "I _know _I'm a stupid git, I _know_ I'm so clueless, but I made a mistake, a really dimwitted one at that, but it was because I really really like you - and people make mistakes, don't they? You've made a _huge _impression on me, Ginny, I haven't stopped thinking about you for months, you're everywhere to me. I have no decent excuse for kissing Romilda, but I can't handle you being mad at me. I'm _so _sorry, Gin, I really am, I just wish I could do this whole week over - "

It was Ginny now who had cut him off; she had launched herself passionately at him and kissed him on the cheek. Startled, Harry jumped and his glasses remained crooked on his nose. He felt his cheeks burn where Ginny had kissed him. The curtains of Harry's bed shut with a loud _swish_; both Harry and Ginny jumped when Neville gave a huge snore a few beds over.

"How did you do that?" asked Ginny, perplexed. The curtains had shut without either of them casting a charm or lifting a wand.

"Dunno," said Harry quietly, his face still hot and flushed. He quickly cast a _Muffliato_ charm. He leaned back onto his pillows slowly, hardly daring to believe his luck. Ginny believed him! She'd forgiven him, and everything was all right with the world - except for with Ron of course. Just thinking about him made Harry's insides squirm. He couldn't believe that, less than a week ago, he and Ron had been the best of friends. They were laughing, joking, doing homework together, copying Hermione's History of Magic notes - Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. It seemed that any romance that had happened between them all had all but torn them apart.

Ginny crawled across the bed to Harry and placed her head on his chest. She let out a small sigh and Harry closed his eyes happily yet warily. If Ron woke up, if he suspected anything and walked over the open the bed curtains, well, Harry was screwed.

Ginny turned her head and faced Harry, smiling. She reached over, and Harry's breath hitched in his throat - she was going to kiss him again. He closed his eyes before Ginny's soft lips met his - he sighed heavily against her. It felt so good, to be kissing Ginny. He couldn't breathe, he really couldn't. Ginny leaned over him and rolled herself over him so she was somewhat straddling Harry. She left Harry's lips for a moment and Harry took in a rattling breath. Then Ginny leaned forward again and kissed him gently. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He deepened the kiss with a soft gasp and held Ginny by her back. As they snogged, all thoughts of Ron's wrath left his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Yahh! Happy ending. In my opinion this was a rather short chapter.<em>

_Wow. It's been nearly a month since I last updated. I'm sorry about that, but this time I had no decent excuse. I was just either really lazy, really stressed, or really busy._

_The reason why I think this is such a short chapter is because of the absence of Ron and Hermione fluff. I promise I'll try to work on that next chapter. Next chapter will be full of Romione togetherness and some Ron-Harry drama. Yahh for drama!_

_I am once again _so _sorry for the chapter delay. Hopefully next chapter will come up soon. As the chapters get longer it becomes harder to write them quickly. Thanks for the support of this story, and thanks for all your nice reviews._

_So I want at least one, long detailed review. I want one that tells me everything bad about this chapter and/or story, ways to improve it, and all the things that you like about it. Thanks so much for reading._

_P.S. So I signed the last few chapters with my penname, Heartwin. That's no longer my penname. I know I change my penname a lot. I'm sorry but I'm really indecisive. Aishybird sounded good when I wrote it, but I think it really sucks now. But until I come up with a better one that shall remain my name. If anyone really wants to keep up with me, go to my profile and memorize my user ID or something. Thanks for reading again._


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**_~Chapter Eight~_**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was Saturday. Ron had gotten up early in order to avoid speaking to Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender; well pretty much to avoid talking to anybody. Not only was he confused and angry, he felt pretty annoyed with himself for being such a prat before. Of course, it turned out that Harry really _had _been a jerk, and that Ron's actions were justified, but Ron couldn't help but feel embarrassed for being so immature. Ginny was his sister, his only sister and he was _so _protective of her and cared about her so much. She was a girl, and he had been rightly taught by his father that girls were to be treated with respect. But Ron, being the stupid boy he was, believed that Ginny needed to be taken care of all the time. She could be a little annoying, just as siblings are, but he cared about her very much. It didn't take long for Ron to realize that Ginny could take care of herself just fine, and that times he tried to help her he more or less got his head chopped off.

Ironically, Ron watched Nearly Headless Nick walk, or glide, really, by the shore of the lake. Ron was leaned against the huge beech tree where he, Harry, and Hermione had relaxed during happier times. His long arms were folded behind his back, the collar of his school shirt open and unbuttoned, and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He watched, sleepily, as a bowtruckle knocked against his leg, trying to figure out what it was and why it was blocking the entrance to its home.

Ron yawned and closed his eyes. Not being able to sleep for anger yesterday, Ron got all of his homework done by two a.m. Subsequently he was tired and went out to hang under the beech tree. The day was surprisingly warm for a mid-February day. Ron's plan was to doze in the comfortable sun, the breeze blowing in his face in the early hours of the Saturday morning, and then to head into the Great Hall for his Apparition lessons. He hoped to get in early and lock a good place in the back of the room, away from all of his friends. He wasn't just too angry to speak to anyone; no, he would have felt incredibly awkward and embarrassed if he were forced to stand next to Ginny or Harry. As for Hermione, Ron would have liked to see her; he was just too scared to think that she might be mad at him.

Ron sighed, which turned into another yawn. He leaned back and got more comfortable. The bowtruckle by his leg huffed in annoyance and clambered around him to get into the tree. Ron felt himself drifting away into sleep.

He dreamed he was in Herbology class, and it was raining really hard outside, making it impossible to see through the glass windows of the greenhouse. Professor Sprout gave them a couple full-grown Mandrakes without any earmuffs. Ron covered his ears vigorously as the other students worked on their Mandrakes and dropped dead. Harry was wearing some pink earmuffs and had Romilda Vane, Ginny, and Demelza Robbins surrounding him. He took it in turns to kiss them, his arms around Ginny's and Romilda's waists while Demelza leaned over the back of his chair, kissing his neck. Outraged, Ron turned to Ernie Macmillan next to him, who had somehow conjured some blue earmuffs and was working hard. Before Ron could say anything though, Ernie turned into Hermione, crying about a bad grade and complaining to Ron about how he never did his own work.

Ron started to defend himself until Hermione started screeching so hard and loud that her face turned red. She was yelling about how stupid and annoying and mean and immature Ron was, and why couldn't he just work on the Mandrakes like everyone else, you didn't _really _need earmuffs... And then Ron took his hands off his ears to shout back about how Hermione was being an annoying nag. Professor Sprout started yelling about the Mandrakes, and then she suddenly started getting strangled by the Venomous Tentacula. Ron watched, revolted and angry, as Ginny and Romilda unbuttoned Harry's shirt and Harry grabbed Ginny's chest. Roaring with fury, Ron got up from his chair just as Justin Finch-Fletchley next to him turned into a flaming, screaming Mandrake, and Ron dropped, passed out. Now he could hear someone shouting at him to "_Get up, get up, get up, you're going to be late!"_

Ron shook himself awake, shaking with anger and confusion, his forehead clammy. He stared up into the great silver eyes of Nearly Headless Nick, whose collar had come loose and was showing some rather disgusting silver neck-flesh. Ron jumped to his feet in a tired stupor. He could tell by the place the sun was in the sky that he had slept rather later than he meant to.

"You fell asleep, and started shouting something," Nick explained. "I think you take Apparition lessons? They start in five minutes. You'd better hurry; I heard that Professor Twycross was handing out detentions -"

Ron was already running, shoving his bookbag under his arm; he yelled over his shoulder, "THANKS, NICK!", as he sped off towards the castle, straightening his tie and buttoning his collar as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>arry had hoped that he could just stay in the common room all day, but unfortunately he had signed up for Apparition lessons and he had to go. Now, with his mind preoccupied with so many other things, he wondered what the point of Apparition really was. Who needed to pop from one place to the other, really? What was wrong with brooms? Or Floo powder? Brooms were very comfortable due to the Cushioning Charms, and Floo powder might be dusty and dirty, but it was warm and comfortable and exciting. The theory of Apparating made sense and seemed legitimate, but it was so uncomfortable. It almost made Harry angry at all of the students so excited about the Apparition lessons. Didn't they know, from asking him, the squeezing sensation, the feeling that all air was forced out of your body?

Harry straightened his collar, and as he shoved open the door of the Great Hall, he dropped his bag on the floor next to everyone else's. Not really caring about his appearance today, his shirt was half un-tucked, one of his shoes was untied, and his hair was even messier than usual. Not to mention the heavy bags under his eyes. After he and Ginny had kissed and cuddled for a bit, he'd felt so happy and free. She left in the very early hours of the morning, leaving Harry to lie awake and think giddily until he passed out at around 3:00 a.m., having a rather strange dream.

He could almost remember it now... He was blissfully flying on his Firebolt above the grounds of Hogwarts, the wind in his hair and cold, fresh air whooshing through his lungs. He'd felt so great, so open, like he could do anything. Harry had watched the grounds below him as he sunk into a smooth dive. He pulled up suddenly when he saw two angry redheads shouting at each other. As quietly as he could, Harry flew into the safety of branches just outside the Forbidden Forest. For one wild moment, Harry thought that he was looking at Dobby and Kreacher. But then he saw a small, impish creature speaking in wild tones to another impish creature. They did house-elves, but there was something humanlike about them all the while.

One of the elf-like creatures had short red hair, and freckles. It looked like Ron, but Harry wasn't sure until he saw the ears go red and the long, unmistakable nose. Harry was completely bewildered. He looked at the other elf. It had long bushy brown hair, big brown eyes, and was biting its lip - Hermione.

_What the hell_? Was Harry's first thought. Then he listened to the conversation.

"- not telling anybody, 'Mione, not just yet, I don't think I could face it -"

"Face _what, _exactly? Lavender's wrath? It didn't take much to break up with her, did it? But it's just so embarrassing for you to tell anybody you like me -"

"Hermione, you know it's not like that -" Harry was completely shocked, not by the creatures' words, but by what was happening to them. The Ron-elf was suddenly growing taller and taller, and its face growing redder and redder until it was a bizarrely tall Ron, the color of a beetroot.

The Hermione-elf was growing taller to, but getting frecklier and more red-headed. Harry realized with a jolt it was Ginny, and with another jolt, he realized that he was small enough to step on. He zoomed upwards on his broom, feeling that nothing that bad could happen, and started listening to the conversation.

"- GINNY, I WANT YOU TO BUGGER OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS -"

"- OH LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU FILTHY HYPOCRITE! SNEAKING ALL AROUND THE PLACE LIKE AN UGLY SLUG WITH HERMIONE, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TELLING OFF? I LIKE HARRY A LOT AND I'LL SNOG HIM WHENEVER, WHEREVER, AND HOW OFTEN _I _WANT TO - "Harry blushed as Ginny roared at her older brother.

"- SHUT UP GINNY, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ANYTHING MORE THAN AN ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER AND I HATE YOU! BESIDES, I'VE TOLD YOU, I'M _NOT _SEEING HERMIONE AND HARRY DOESN'T LIKE YOU, HE WAS SNOGGING ROMILDA YESTERDAY -"

Harry heard a dry sob from below and saw a perfectly normal-looking, normal-sized Hermione, looking close to tears. He considered comforting her until he saw her run into the direction of the castle.

"- AND HE'S A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, SELFISH - "Ron stopped in mid-sentence, and Harry looked up at him with terror. The giant-Ron had spotted him, and had picked him up, splintered his Firebolt, all in a matter of seconds.

"SEE, GINNY? YOU'RE CALLING ME A SNEAK AND LOOK WHAT YOUR STUPID LITTLE BOYFRIEND WAS DOING!" Terrified, Harry watched as Ron shook Harry around and threw him several feet towards the ground -

That had been when Harry woke up. It was the strangest dream he'd ever had, and he had no idea what it meant, aside from the fact that maybe it meant Ron was still angry and that he was seeing Hermione. Too swept up in his own problems, Harry had pushed aside the dream and decided to dwell on it later.

It wasn't until Professor Twycross spoke that Harry realized he'd been frozen in his reminiscing in the back of the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, are you intending on joining us today, or would you prefer to observe the class?"

Jumping, Harry quickly apologized. "Sorry sir, I'm sorry, I'll just -"

"Squeeze in next to Mr. Weasley?" said Twycross, smiling. "Both have you been late today, and you might as well be together."

Harry glanced at Ron, whose expression was indecipherable. Ron was standing next to Hermione, who was a good several feet to the left, and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Harry awkwardly squeezed in between them. He had never, ever, ever been in a strange situation or fight with both his best friends at the same time. This was all unfamiliar territory to him.

"Now, as I was saying," began Twycross, "I'm very sure you all remember the theory of Apparition. _Destination, determination, deliberation_." The old professor disappeared in a swirl of robes and reappeared just inside Hermione's hoop, who gave a loud squeak and jumped.

"Sorry, dear," Twycross said. "Unless you haven't been paying attention, you all should be able to Apparate within your hoop. The problem is, you haven't concentrated on any other _destination_. You will all attempt to Apparate into your hoop again. You will have three tries. After that, all who successfully Apparated into the hoop all three times will line up, single file, behind me, in order to practice Apparating different places around this Hall.

"Those who have been unsuccessful in Apparating into their hoops three times will practice again and again until they get it right in a corner. Understood?" Twycross added, gazing around the room.

Everyone nodded, and there was a low murmur of understanding around the room. Harry tried to nod but his Adam's apple, which seemed to have expanded twice its original size, seemed to have other thoughts. Trying to swallow it down with the rest of his worries, Harry shuffled his feet and began to concentrate on the three D's. On any other day he would have been able to, but today he couldn't think about anything other than Ginny, Ron, and Hermione for more than a minute. Despite his laying awake for most of the night, Harry's homework still sat in an unsightly pile upstairs, making Harry worry each time he saw it. Thinking about this, Harry was more aware of his Adam's apple than ever before.

"Ready?" Professor Twycross's proclamation startled Harry into concentration. "Three, two, one!"

Most of the class managed to Apparate perfectly into their hoops, with the exception of Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, and few other students Harry didn't know. Harry himself thought he'd Apparated all right, until he felt a stabbing, horrible pain in his leg and realized he'd left his entire left kneecap behind. Twycross, disappointed, sent Harry into the corner with the other students who managed to fail miserably.

Harry watched Ron, Hermione, and a few other students line up at the other side of the room where the teachers' table usually was. He watched them all Apparate well in different parts of the room, except for when Seamus Apparated half of himself where he was supposed to go and the other half in his hoop.

"A common mistake," said Professor Twycross, as he put the trembling, Splinched Seamus back together again, "when a subject is concentrating on it new, unfamiliar destination, but also concentrating on the destination that was easier to Apparate into. Therefore, you Splinch yourself in the most uncomfortable way possible. You did well," he added kindly to Seamus. "You may leave, and I will give you an Exceeds Expectations for the day."

Thanking him quietly, Seamus hobbled out of the Great Hall. As Twycross turned his back, Dean pointed and laughed, and Seamus gave his best friend an obscene hand gesture. Harry smiled in spite of himself and concentrated on his hoop, but he was half looking at Hermione, who was up next. Her face was pale and drawn, and she was biting her lip, as usual. On Twycross's word, Hermione twisted in the air and appeared in Harry's hoop.

Hermione gave a small "Oh!" of surprise and lost her balance; Harry caught her instinctively and found himself blushing when he realized his hands were grasping a very inappropriate area of Hermione's. He felt incredibly embarrassed and disgusting; Hermione was like his sister and this was almost as uncomfortable as if he were doing the same to his Aunt Petunia. (But of course Hermione was nowhere near as horrible as the latter.)

Harry barely had enough time to gather himself when he heard Ron's outraged roar from the other side of the room. Ron marched over, pulled Hermione out of Harry's arms, and put her swiftly on her feet. Ron's wand was immediately pointed into Harry's chest; Harry felt a small pain and looked down to see a small hole singed into his shirt.

"Boys, boys!" said Professor Twycross, his hands wringing together, absolutely flabbergasted.

Ron ignored him. "You're _shameless_, aren't you?" he said in a curiously soft voice. "First my sister, then Romilda Vane, then _Hermione_! Hermione! You think just because your the bloody Boy Who Lived or some stupid Chosen One that you're entitled to feel up every girl you want? What's _wrong _with you?"

Harry spluttered, his lips moving soundlessly. He had no idea what to say. It had been a total accident, as the incident with Romilda had been. Harry had never ever wanted to do anything inappropriate to Hermione. He had always known Ron liked Hermione, but now he knew he was wrong. Ron was _in love_ with Hermione. Kissing Ginny and then appearing to double-cross her was probably infuriating to Ron and some sort of a betrayal. But insinuating any sort of romantic relationship between Harry and Hermione - bang. Harry had crossed an invisible line in Ron, and the unbreakable friend code.

Harry attempted to say something again, but failed. He was spared more awkward moments soon, however. Ron shoved his wand harder into Harry's chest.

"Ron - no -" Hermione's soft voice pleaded desperately with Ron, but he glared at her. The entire Great Hall was watching now. Nobody sniggered, nobody whistled, nobody whispered, and nobody blinked. Every eye was glued on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Stay out of it, Hermione." Ron's voice was dangerous now. Harry willed Hermione to just shut up before Ron officially lost it.

Hermione tried to say something more, but at that moment Ron bellowed, "_STUPEFY_!"

Just before Harry was blown backwards, he saw Hermione reach forward and touch Ron's wand. Just contact with Ron's wand sent her flying into the middle of the hall. Harry saw her land with a thud as he himself soared from the force of Ron's Stunning Spell. Harry felt his head slam against something hard, and he saw stars just before he completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he wedding was beautiful. Hermione held Ron's hands so tightly in her own, her arms shaking from the sincerity in her vows. She told him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, how she would never have survived the drama of their youth without him.

Ron's entire face was red, and Hermione half-laughed, half-sobbed with how much love she felt for him. Arthur murmured the words that would Bond them for life. She felt tears run uncontrollably down her face as Ron held her in a tight yet gentle embrace, kissing her passionately and lovingly, and holding her for just a second longer.

Then the fireworks flew into the air, butterflies flew around them, surrounding them, and their Patronuses, Hermione's otter, and Ron's terrier, jumped excitedly around their feet.

Next thing Hermione knew, she was dancing with Ron, buried in his arms as they swayed slowly to the music. And then at the end of the ceremony, Ron held Hermione, wedding style, and carried her onto a flying Abraxan horse, and they climbed into the sky, into the sunset, both of them waving, Hermione crying. Once everyone at the wedding was out of sight, Hermione settled into Ron's back, who turned around to kiss her head. She fell asleep on him, waiting for them to arrive at his secret honeymoon getaway...

And then Hermione woke up. As soon as she realized that she was in the hospital wing, tucked into bed, she began to cry silently. Her dream had been such a good dream. The best dream of her life, even. Her marrying Ron, him taking care of her, accepting her, even showing her off in front of their family and friends. It was all she wanted. _He _was all she wanted. And when she realized, fully accepted that it was a dream, Hermione began to cry in earnest. She rolled into her pillow, pulling the covers over her, crying harder when she began to forget bits of the dream. Though she fell asleep again, she didn't dream of the wedding or of true love or even of Ron. She didn't dream at all. Because judging by what had happened to Hermione recently, dreams never came true.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is a bit strange. I promised you all some Ron-Harry drama, and some Romione fluffness. All was included, (she said proudly.) And updated rather sooner than I expected, considering school started today (September 7th, 2011) and I have some stuff to do. I really like this chapter; if I was going to name my chapters I would name this one dreams. <em>

_I also really like this chapter because of its - well - stability, if that makes sense. The previous chapters seemed AU because I hadn't read HBP in a while. But I recently reread the series and I remember everything now and it all makes more sense. I hope you all like this chapter. Please leave me a long a detailed review, and let me know of any spelling, grammar, or any mistakes you find at all. Thank you so much for reading._


End file.
